Across the Sea We Found It
by Futago no Akuma Shimai
Summary: Maria Pilar Nava was afraid to love again, after all her boyfriend/ childhood friend had died so suddenly and left behind only a little miracle in his wake. "Japan. We were moving to Japan." "Dear sweet baby Jesus, tell me the school isn't pink… I thought so." The rating may go up in later chapters... HoneyxOC KaoruxOC ReikoK.xOC MorixOC TamakixHaruhi Kyoyax? Hikarux?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_ We need a small bus to be able to get anywhere….

 _Authors Note:_ I know that I usually put these things at the end of the chapter but I wanted to put a little notice at the beginning to clear things up, I know that I am currently writing another fanfic (a One Piece) and that it should be considered crazy that I'm starting another one but the thing is this idea has been on my mind for years! Btw if any of you guys are fans of that story I've decided that all of my stories are going to be updated monthly as it is easier for me (growing up is a bitch…and so is college home work), on the upside I'm halfway done with the chapter! I already have the personalities and background stories for my OC's and I just had put it on paper. Please have patience with my unique little family… everything concerning the history of the family will be explained as time goes on. I also already have the set pairings for this fic… you guys are welcomed to guess…

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if I did… the other characters (like Mori, Honey, Rin, Nekomota, Kasonda) would have had more screen time and character development… Plus I'd be rich.

"You are my Sunshine"~~~This when they are speaking in Japanese

 _"My only Sunshine"_ ~~~This is when they are speaking in Spanish; any phrases that are actually written in Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapter!

 **"You make me happy when Skies are Grey"** ~~~This is when they are speaking in English

 ** _'You'll never know dear how much I Love YOU'_** ~~~This is thought

 _The Nava Family (from Oldest to Youngest)_

Andres Floy Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: June 16; Married for 20 yrs with Patricia)

Patricia Jaime Sodo de Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: November 10; Married for 20 yrs with Andres)

Maria Pilar "Mari" Nava (17 yrs old; B-day: August 30; Deceased boyfriend that she had one infant daughter with)

Daniel Angel "Dani" Nava (16 yrs old; B-day: April 8)

Gonzalo Rafael "Gonzy" Martinez-Nava (15 yrs old; B-day: March 18)

Maria Gabriela "Gaby" Nava (12 yrs old; B-day: July 12)

Lorena Carla "Gigi/Lore" Martinez-Nava (11 yrs old; B-day: March 30)

Ana Maria "Ana/Anita" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)

Gabriel Andres "Andy" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)

Tulio Miguel "Tulio/Mickey" Nava (5 yrs old; B-day: January 15)

Alejandra Isabel "Alu/Isa" Nava-Iannana (3 months old; B-day; Febuary 14)

 _Pets:_

Leo Ace Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: June 29)-Golden Retriever w/ golden fur; brown eyes

Boo Hallows Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: August 1)- Golden Retriever w/ white fur; blue eyes

Samuel "Sami" Shells (1 yr old; B-day: November 5)- Turtle

Japan. We were moving to Japan. Of course Maria had known for a while (almost a year now) that we were going to be relocating the entire family to Japan, it just never hit me until now. The house looked empty and sad with all of our belongings packed away. Sure there were still some furniture scattered around that were making the trip with us, apparently our new house was already furnished courtesy of the bank. Her mother worked as a business woman in the bank, she worked long hours but the pay was good and considering that there are 11 people in my immediate family... we were a pretty high maintenance family. Really the only downside of her job was that if the bank told us to move we moved, even if that meant having to learn an entire new language and enroll in a private school for the "privileged" (aka the rich) just because the man shareholder of the bank thought it would be "charming if we enrolled in order to make the school more ethnic friendly".

Maria had always thought the real reason her parents even accepted letting them go to such an academy was because he had offered to pay for all of our tuitions. Apparently he, Suoh-san, is the headmaster of the Academy and he became enamored with the idea of having all of Patricia's and Andres's (her parents) children attending his school, apparently he admired that a business women and a medical scientist as busy as they were still had time to take care of so many children. He had been amazed at how balanced us siblings were.

She had met Suoh-san at the anniversary party of the bank last spring (I think it was around May), her youngest sister Ana Maria (or Ana) had bumped into him causing his glass of wine to spill over his very expensive suit when she had been trying to run away from her twin during an intense game of tag. Ana and Andy (really mostly Andy since Ana really doesn't know how to get away with things under pressure) had then proceeded to sweet talk their way out of trouble… apparently Suoh-san easily caves under the puppy eyes of "cute" and mischievous little children. Those two chibis would have gotten away with it if a very concerned and slightly frightened Tulio hadn't gone to get her and her boyfriend Mathew the moment that the twins started to weave through the crowded party guests and left him behind. After chewing the two out quietly in front of the amused man Maria had the two apologize one more time before timidly offering him compensation.

Suoh-san just laughed it off.

Maria had to admit that she had been a little star-struck that he was able to brush off the twins antics with a smile on his face, after all Dani is a fashion obsessed teen and the suit he was wearing had Dani whining to her over how expensive it was weeks after it was released, but mostly Maria had just been thankful that he wasn't going to be pressing charges as she hadn't been too sure if her poor parents would even be able to work overtime in order to pay off that bill. That event led to him to meeting her parents, as they had been wondering where they had gone off to… unfortunately Maria's parents thought that Suoh-san's eccentric personality was hysterical and they quickly became friends with the charming man during his stay in NY.

They even kept in contact after Suoh-san left the US. Which leads them to where they are now, Suoh-san had been so impressed with her mum that he had recommended her to be the head of the Japanese branch in Bunkyo, Tokyo. Her parents thought that it would be good idea to relocate the entire family to Tokyo after learning that Suoh-san would be offering all of their children a spot in his prestigious school, both coming from families that really valued education; Maria's parents had jumped at the chance to send them all to Ouran Academy. On top of that the pay her mother would be getting would have been higher, and with the economy it would provide better opportunities for their very big family (considering that every trip to the grocery store cost about half a thousand dollars it was a very economic friendly decision).

"Uwaaa, uuuuwaaa uuuwwaaaaa"

Maria loves Alu, she really does, but at 2 in the morning and having only previously had one hour of sleep before Alu started to cry, considering that they only have two hours left until they need to arrive to the airport… **_'My daughter wants to kill me and she can't even talk yet'_**.

She had recently changed Alu's sleeping schedule in order to prepare her for the change that would occur after their move to Japan… sadly that also meant that her sleeping schedule was following Japanese time and she hadn't had one good night of sleep in ages.

"Shhh, _ya, ya_ …" she hushed her quietly while rocking her in my arms, she really did not want her to wake up Tulio this early in the morning as he actually wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep unlike Alu.

Alu whimpered in her arms before calming down, Maria gently laid her down in the middle of her bed and flipped on the lights to low intensity. Alu needed a diaper change. God, why did babies need to poop so much? She groaned inwardly before smiling down at her fussy expression.

She looked like her daddy with that expression gracing her features, her eyes stung with unshed tears before she smiled down at her. Blowing her bangs out of her face and after changing Alu's diaper like a pro, Maria placed the sleepy infant back in her bassinet and switched the lights off completely. She rocked the bassinet with one hand as she plopped back down face first into her pillow.

Mathew.

It was hard not to think of him especially when their daughter seemed to be the perfect mix of the both of them. They were young, she would freely admit that, but Maria was positive that what they had had together had been the real deal. She had grown up with Mat, having lived next door to him since her family had originally moved to New York City when she was seven years old; Maria had spent most of her afternoons playing with Mathew, Dani and Gonzy in their shared back yard. As the year passed on, she and Mat had only gotten closer… and eventually (or in her siblings eyes really, finally) started dating when they were in eighth grade through her junior and a part of her senior year.

They had only broken up once and that was during sophomore year when they had gotten in an argument over something she couldn't even recall about. After that argument though it was smooth sailing from there…a little bit too smooth in fact according to Gonzy.

Mathew and her had gone to a birthday party being hosted by one of the mutual friends, they rarely ever went to any parties since they didn't generally enjoy what occurred at these festivities. Against their better judgement they decided to go and celebrate the birth of their friend, unfortunately (or rather fortunately considering that Maria couldn't imagine her life without Alu now) all of the drinks at the party had been spiked by the elder brother of their friend, Maya, who thought it would have been hysterical to cause all of his younger sisters friends to become drunk off their asses.

Mathew and Maria had never really drank before, little sips of wine here and there during the holidays does not equate to the amount they had accidentally consumed at the party. Let's just say that baby Alu's conception didn't occur because her teenage parents had planned for it to happen.

Despite that Maria and Mat hadn't regretted it (well only a little bit since Maria's dad had a really mean glare), their parents (and her siblings as Mat was an only child) supported their decision to keep and raise the baby after they had discovered her existence. Mat and her had worked that entire summer and beginning of fall, saving up money that would go into what they had called their "baby funds"… Unfortunately, Mathew never even got to see the fruits of their labor bloom.

That November, Mathew had been going home during a hard thunder storm when a drunk driver ran him over five blocks away from his house. Its cruel irony, when the thing that brought the best thing in your life to you was also the thing that took away her other half.

It hurt to think about that day and the following numb weeks.

Alu's deep breaths let her know that she had finally fallen back to sleep. Maria let her arm fall off the bassinet and curl up against her side. She snuggled deeper into her blankets and sighed. She couldn't afford to seep back into depression again. It had nearly destroyed her family when Mat passed away and her depression definitely hadn't helped. Alu had saved them all then. Her life became even more precious after that. After all she was living proof of her and Mathews love, she was his greatest accomplishment.

As if knowing exactly was going on in her mind, Boo got up from her corner of blankets in the room and padded over to her side. Her hot breath licked at her face. Boo's snout nudged at her hand, Maria smiled at the concerned dog. She let her fingers thread through her soft winter white fur, she scratched her snout before moving up and kneading the top of her head. Maria let her hand fall off the dog; only for five seconds later have Boo's paw scratch on her arm, wanting the attention from the teem mom.

 ** _'Boo, you're just like a baby… always wanting attention despite ungodly hours in the night'_** Maria softly groaned, after all it would be a pain to put Alu back to sleep.

Maria made a space on her bed, opened up the covers to the needy dog and patted on the spot next to her, Boo gave her a sweet doggy grin in the night and jumped up next to her and curling up on her side contently. Maria put her head on top of the young dog's chest, her head moved up and down with every breath the dog took. She continued to pet the dog lovingly until Boo fell asleep under the sheets by her side.

Maria fell asleep to the sweet sound of her baby girls breathing and the steady thrum of her dog's heartbeat.

 _"I hate air ports."_ Gonzy complained petulantly to Maria and Dani as the hoard of people they were trying to weave through pushed against and got in their way.

They had finally arrived to Japan after what seemed like centuries cramped up in the very crowded air plane. The flight to Japan had taken around 15 and half hours, and the kids that had been sitting behind her had been rowdy and hadn't allowed her to put Alu to sleep on her new schedule. Maria had Alu strapped to her chest in a sling, while her right hand firmly held Tulio's smaller left one and her other hand dragged her mini suit case. They light peach baby bag slapped her hip at every step.

 _"Por el amor de dios, Gonzy be quiet I'm really not in the mood to listen to your whining."_ Snapped Dani back at him, her poor brother hadn't been able to fall asleep on the plane at all and was now proceeding to take it out on everyone with his wonderful character.

 _"Don't get your panties in a twist hermano,"_ Gonzy dished back out, just as irritable at his elder brother.

 _"Niño's, please, I'm begging you stop fighting. Mami y Papi are stressed enough and don't need to deal with your petty squabbles. Besides we are all tired, not just you two."_ Maria tried to reason as the boys sent heated glares at one another, blaming each other for being scolded by the elder girl.

Gonzy pulled on Gigi's arm to keep her at their pace as they began walking towards the exit of the terminal. On his back was favorite comfortable black and white music note themed book bag filled with his personal valuables (aka his computer, phone and ipod, etc.), he was pulling a brown giant suitcase behind him that weighed almost twice his amount. Gigi was also wearing her own flip flop themed book bag on her back and was pulling her own mini suitcase that was carrying some of her favorite (shared) peluches to their new home.

 _"Gonzy, you're walking too fast!"_ She exclaimed to her temperamental brother who only responded with an annoyed grunt. **_'Dios, I live with animals…'_**

Despite Dani's slim figure, he was the strongest out of all of them… well that is if you didn't count their dad. He was pushing one of the three luggage carts that their family had snatched when they disembarked at the airport. Dani's cart contained the majority of instruments (they were a very musical family in the sense that everyone knew how to play at least on instrument as it was required at school) that had made the journey with them as well as his, Maria's and Andy's book bags. Andy (the younger twin) was quietly trudging behind the older boy while holding onto the back of Dani's sweater so he wouldn't get left behind.

Gaby was carrying her violin case, as it hadn't fit on one of the carts that were being pushed, in her left hand while her right hand firmly held onto Ana's (the older twin) who was struggling to not be carried off in the crowd of pushy and busy travelers… Ana's sporty book bag slapped her back as she practically ran to keep at their pace. Gaby smiled at her reassuringly when a hefty women knocked into her and snapped at them in quick Japanese to watch where they're going, _"It's okay Ana the fat bruja is just talking about herself."_ She told her smiling softly. Gigi and Andy nodded in agreement when Ana's imploring eyes locked with theirs before they all looked ahad once more and continued the fast trek to the exit.

Maria could make out her parents in front of her arguing again over how they should have just shipped more stuff over to Japan earlier so they wouldn't have had to lug it around with them when they arrived. They've had this argument five times since they left their house at the break of dawn in NY to this current moment. Her frustrated Papi was pushing the heaviest luggage cart in front of him while her frazzled Mami was struggling to push the lighter cart that had their two dogs and one pet turtle riding in their separate pet carriers entrusted to her and keep up at the same with her dad's angry strides at the same time.

Maria was pulled out of her muddled thoughts as a small hand tugged on hers, _"Yea Tulio, what's wrong?"_ She asked the youngest of her siblings as they finally crossed the threshold of the exit.

 _"I'm tired,"_ he informed her seriously while rubbing his eyes with his empty hand, his tummy grumbled loudly, _"I'm also a little hungry…"_ he added sheepishly.

Maria hid a smile, Tulio was so freaking cute. In fact all of her sleep deprived siblings were… Sue her, sure she had a bit of a younger sibling complex but it's not her fault they were all so adorable when they were cranky!

"Hmm, Sou ka?" She asked him bemusedly.

"Arghh…" Dani groaned, _"Don't you freaking start Mari!"_

 _"What?"_ Maria asked in false innocence.

 _"You know what!"_ He snapped, _"Don't start with talking in Japanese! I'm too tired to try and decipher what you're saying to us!"_ He groaned at her.

Maria giggled at his pained expression. Apparently she wasn't the only one who found it funny since all of their siblings started laughing at him.

 _"Jajaja! Yes very funny."_ He groused in fake anger.

Their parents simply smiled at the scene they made, while everyone else waiting for a taxi or waving off a family member seemed to stare at the strange image our family made. We were very obviously foreigners. There only seemed to be two other American families there, and they were all blonds except for the youngest daughter that was a natural red-head. In other words, they stood out like a sore thumb.

Maria, as well as the entire family, watched as two sleek black SUV's pulled up in front of them. Suoh-san stepped out of the first one and ecstatically made his way to them.

 **"Andres, Patricia it's been far too long!"** he exclaimed, giving her dad what she called a manly hug before hugging her mother and kissing her cheek elegantly.

My mom laughed softly at his exuberance, **"Yes, it has been awhile since you've seen us in person but we spoke to each other just yesterday Yuzuru!"** she teased him playfully.

The 48 year old grown man pouted-yes pouted-at her words, **"Still… is was an entire day too long!"** he whined causing the rest of us to break into soft chortles-well at least they "kids" as her dad never did anything half way and he was laughing loudly attracting the attention of everyone around us-his pout became even more defined. Maria could swear that she could practically see a cloud of depression form above him.

Alu made a weak sound of protest at all of the noise we were making, Suoh-san snapped to look at the bundle strapped securely to my chest in wonder.

 **"Is that her Maria-chan?"** he asked curiously coming up to me at a sedate pace.

 **"Un Suoh-san, this is the Alejandra Isabel that has changed our lives completely, but we all really call her Alu for short."** Maria beamed at him before her smile softened as she looked down at Alu's sleeping face.

 **"She's very beautiful,"** he remarked peering down to look over her shoulder at the peaceful infant, before realizing the way that she had addressed him and admonishing her in despair, **"Maria-chan! Don't call me Suoh-san! Call me Uncle Yuzuru!"**

Maria exchanged glances with an amused Dani and a mischievous Gonzy.

 **"But Suoh-san!"** Gonzy exclaimed in fake concern, **"We wouldn't want people to presume, after all you are a very important individual and we're just an average family from New York!"**

Maria giggled, average her ass... what kinda of average family had 11 immediate members plus 3 pets, Yuzuru-san visibly puffed in anger up.

 **"Nonsense! If anyone has something bad to say about my precious nieces and nephews they'll have to deal with me!"** he said in confidant bravado.

Tulio giggled into her grey skinny jeans, even a five year old understood that we were just teasing the affronted man who was looking accusingly around him to see if someone dared to question their familial status with one another.

If Maria recalled correctly, Yuzuru-san had a son Dani's age, she locked gazes with her two brothers. She could tell they were all thinking the same thing when identical smirks graced their faces, **_'This was going to be fun.'_**

 ** _Translations:_**

" _ya, ya" === "there, there" can also mean "stop/enough" depending on the context…_

 _"Por el amor de dios,"=== "For the love of God,"_

 _"hermano"=== "Brother"_

 _"Niños" === "Boys/children"_

 _"Mami y Papi"=== "Mom and Dad"_

 _"peluche"=== "stuffed animal"_

 _"bruja"=== "witch"_

 _"Dios"=== "God"_

 _"Jajaja"=== Spanish version of "Hahaha"_

 _"piohas"=== "ticks/pests"… he's referring to his younger sisters, this is a term of endearment that their (my) dad used to call them when they were little (not saying it to be mean, but I any other context it should be taken as an insult)_

 _"pulgas"=== "fleas/pests"… he's referring to his younger brothers, this is a term of endearment that their (my) dad used to call them when they were little (not saying it to be mean, but I any other context it should be taken as an insult)_

 ** _Preview:_**

 _ **"This is my son, Tamaki." Maria looked at the nervous but excited blond boy being introduced to them, "Tamaki these are the Nava siblings…"**_

 _ **"Maria nee-chan you guys should visit my club after school, please!" He begged dramatically while holding onto my legs and giving me the kicked puppy face. 'Dios, he's just like his father…"**_

 _ **Maria made her way to the third Music room with Gonzy by her side humming quietly to a song she couldn't hear. She had gotten a somewhat distressed call from Dani 10 minutes ago saying: "That idiot Tamaki has me taken hostage at his disturbing club! Mari you need to save me! He won't let me leave and we need to go and pick up the piohas and pulgas!"**_

 _ **Dani was right; this club was a bit disturbing… at least she finally met a guy her age that was shorter than she was.**_

 **AN: Well I hoped you've enjoyed the first chapter so far! Please remember that I'm planning on updating monthly...**

 **FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW**

 **Love, Mara-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: The Start of a New School Year_**

Disclaimer: I'd like to think that if I owned OHSHC I would… never mind I wouldn't change anything… or would I?

"You are my Sunshine" _~~~ This when they are speaking in Japanese_

 _"My only Sunshine"~~~ This is when they are speaking in Spanish; any phrases that are actually written in Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapter!_

 ** _"You make me happy when Skies are Grey"_** _~~~ This is thought_

 ** _The Nava Family (from Oldest to Youngest)_**

 _Andres Floy Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: June 16; Married for 20 yrs with Patricia)_

 _Patricia Jaime Sodo de Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: November 10; Married for 20 yrs with Andres)_

 _Maria Pilar "Mari" Nava (17 yrs old; B-day: August 30; Deceased boyfriend that she had one infant daughter with)_

 _Daniel Angel "Dani" Nava (16 yrs old; B-day: April 8)_

 _Gonzalo Rafael "Gonzy" Martinez-Nava (15 yrs old; B-day: March 18)_

 _Maria Gabriela "Gaby" Nava (12 yrs old; B-day: July 12)_

 _Lorena Carla "Gigi/Lore" Martinez-Nava (11 yrs old; B-day: March 30)_

 _Ana Maria "Ana/Anita" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Gabriel Andres "Andy" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Tulio Miguel "Tulio/Mickey" Nava (5 yrs old; B-day: January 15)_

 _Alejandra Isabel "Alu/Isa" Nava-Iannana (3 months old; B-day; Febuary 14)_

 ** _Pets:_**

 _Leo Ace Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: June 29)-Golden Retriever w/ golden fur; brown eyes_

 _Boo Hallows Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: August 1)- Golden Retriever w/ white fur; blue eyes_

 _Samuel "Sami" Shells (1 yr old; B-day: November 5)- Turtle_

Maria laid sedately on the lavender covers of her new memory foam bed. Her right arm covered her eyes as she breathed in and out deeply. Alu's content sighs let her know that the babe was content in her sleep. She could hear Dani and Gonzy arguing in the room next to hers over who got the top and bottom bunk.

Their new house was what people here described as "modern," there were four floors in total plus a refurbished and sound proof basement that was being converted into a gaming/music room. The first floor had the most immaculate kitchen Maria had ever seen in her life (it came right out one of those appliance magazines that catered to the wealthy), a large and spacious hardwood dining room that had a long red mahogany table going across the majority of the room with comfortable cushioned chairs that matched, and a comfortable warm living room that had a new set of bouncy-couches that sunk in when you sat on them, a fire place and a brand new television set.

The second floor had the first bathroom; it was rather luxurious with its large jet powered bathtub, state of the art toilet and marble sink and dark red tiles. Next to it was her parents study/office, she hadn't actually been in their yet but from her mother's pleased exclamations she knew that it had to be as wonderful as the rest of the property. Her parents bed room, across from their new office, was maroon colored and had a king-sized memory foam bed in its center with gold bed sheets, there was a flat screen TV in front of the bed on top of a red mahogany bureau, two spacious closets and matching side tables on both sides of the bed. There was also a humble guest room that matched with the red theme of the second floor.

The third floor had another bathroom except this one followed a baby blue theme, there was a jet powered bathtub, heated toilet and marble sink. Next door to the bathroom was the shard bedroom of Gaby, Gigi and Ana. The walls were painted a light color mixture of green and blue and had a soft beige carpet covered the entire floor. There was a bunk bed situated on the back wall on the left side of the room, the top bunk had light olive green sheets and an old monkey plushy leaning against the pillow while the bottom bunk had peach colored sheets and three old cabbage patch babies sitting at the end of the bed. On the left side of the room there was a one-person bed with blue covers and a hoard of teddy bears seemed to make that bed its home. In between the two beds there was a night stand with a lamp that served as a night light for the girls after it became dark outside. In the center of the room there was a round short table with floor pillows/cushions that served as chairs, it was the designated area for the girls to do their homework. In front of the bunk bed (and the wall where the head of the bed was leaning on) their large and spacious closet (though it was temporarily painted no color) had enough room for all the clothes the girls had. There were several handmade knick-knacks hanging on the walls as well as a photo collage that the girls had collaborated on over Ana's bed.

Directly across from the girls' bedroom was Andy's and Tulio's room. The walls were a soothing dark blue with white borders; Andy's bed was on the left side of the room while Tulio's was on the right, both beads were made from some kind of white wood that were rather striking in the dark room. They both had self-made collages saying their names above the beds so that you would be able to tell which bed was which as the boys had chosen to have identical ocean blue sheets with little boats on them (besides that the only difference between the two beds was stuff animals that adorned them). They also had matching night tables, made of the same wood as the beds were, at the sides of their beds even the contents on the desk were the same (lamp/night light, a small box of tissues, etc.). The entire room was carpeted (snow white in color) and at the center of the room they had a small (short) round table with floor pillows/cushions that served as chairs much like the one's in the girl's room. Their shared closet was directly across from Andy's bed and was a bleak white color in comparison as all of the siblings were planning to customize their closets at a later date.

Next to their bedroom was the play room, in other words the most favorite room in the entire house. On the right side of the room, there were two furnished doll houses as well as various kinds of Liv Dolls/Barbies/Mc2Dolls/etc. and a play kitchen with a three baby doll high chairs. There was a customized toy chest that spelled out in neat script 'Niñas' full of female costumes for any occasion; next to it was a shelving bin that contained a whole bunch of toys and their various accessories in labeled bins. The right side was painted in a similar baby blue tone that the girl's room was painted with a white border while the walls on the left side matched the colors of the boy's bedroom. The boy's half the room had a wide raised table that had two 'battling pirate ships' equipped with two entire unique crews. Above the play set were two hooks that had colorful pirate captain hats as well play swords and guns hanging from them. They also had a treasure chest with blue letterings that spelled out 'Niños' full of costumes. There was a similar shelving system next to the boy's set, it contained all of their action figures and spare car parts as well as Legos bins… underneath that, on the floor, they had a race car track set up with a red and a green car raring to go. In the middle of the room, resting against the wall was another toy bin filled to the brim with the kids shared stuffed animals, the larger ones (such as a huge chimpanzee stuff animal that, in comparison, was the size of Tulio) were posing on the side bin.

The roof on the fourth floor was slanted, as the house had a triangular shaped roof, but it didn't take away from the beauty of the upstairs bedrooms. The entire top floor had been recently renovated to house the teenagers of the household and was well insulated and refurbished. Their bathroom was by far, in her opinion, the best out of all of them as it was split up in two. It was decked out in black and white square tiles (big ones on the floor, and smaller ones on the walls) in both halves. The first half had two large black marble twin sinks and the toilet was one of those French toilets that sprayed water. It also had a beautiful stand up shower with jets. The second half had the biggest bathtub she had ever seen, in fact if they wanted to, all three of the teenagers would be able to take a bath together comfortably and still have room for one of their younger siblings. The tub itself had small jets that would propel water at your spine if you wished it to, and it was a great way to relax after a stressful day. There were two towel racks that held the fluffiest towels she'd ever felt at the sides of the tub, as well as a small table that had all of their combined hair products and showering accessories.

A small 'office' was next to the bathroom (as it took a lot of space) where a couple of mix-matched bean bags had been thrown in together spontaneously. All of the walls in the office where covered with book shelves until the roof slumped in the walls, the shelves contained various genres of books (from graphic novels, Shakespearean plays and romance or adventure novels to sci-fi fantasy books) little knick-knacks were also scattered on the shelves. There was also a semi-new cd player on one of the shelves; the shelves below it contained a diverse music selection that the teens enjoyed, in the opposite corner where the cd player was, you'd find a beautiful sea-grass bassinet for Alu. The office had nice cream colored walls and was fully carpeted a nice light greenish-blue, overall it was a very comforting environment in which Maria and her brothers would soon refer it to their 'safe-haven room'.

Across from the teen's shared 'safe-haven' was Gonzy and Dani's bedroom. The walls were painted snow white while the carpet was a dark blue, the walls were covered in posters of the brothers' favorite bands/musicians and group shots of themselves with their family and/or friends. There was a bunk bed leaning against the back wall horizontally on the eft side of the room, the bottom bunk had plain grey sheets that varied in shades (Dani's bed) while the top one was blue and had greenish-grey pokadots that gradually went from small to big (going from top to bottom; Gonzy's bed). Next to the bunkbeds, on the right, was their closet and like the rest of their sibling it had been left blank until further notice. On the right wall was Gonzy's long desk, in which the 15 year old would compete all of his homework, his laptop was sleek and black in color, attached to the port and laying on top of the device were his dark red (over ear) headphones. He had a couple of books that he was currently reading on the neat desk and on a small stand was his favorite viola and bow (all of his other instruments were in the basement/music room), he also had one of the few pictures showing him and his birth parents (Juliana and Miguel Martinez) sitting on the desk as well as a recent picture of him and his many siblings and 'cute little' niece. The desk had a comfortable black chair that could be adjusted and could spin (as well as move) in different directions, on the right side of his desk (in the corner of the room) was his white dirty laundry basket.

In front of the bunk bed was Dani's 'L' shaped desk, made of the same creamy wood as Gonzy's, leaned partially on the left and front wall. Dani also had his laptop placed on the center of his desk, while his sketch book (that only had pictures of clothes he one day hoped he could make/own) was opened carelessly on an unknown page. There were some pages scattered across the surface of the desk in an orderly fashion, there were only two reading books that he was currently harboring on the desk, while the rest of the desk had pictures of Gonzy, Mari and him goofing off as well as photos of his younger siblings and parents and one picture of his niece on the day she was born. He also had a similar black chair as his brother that was currently pushed into the desk, his favorite acoustic guitar (that had been a birthday present from Mari and Gonzy when he was 12) leaned on the desk, at the edge (on the very top of the 'L') his blue dirty laundry basket .

Next to the boy's bedroom was her own room. The entire room was carpeted (white) and it was painted a beautiful periwinkle with random white mosaic swirls glossing its walls. Her queen sized bed frame was made of the same wood that Andy's and Tulio's was, her sheets were light live green and she had various throw pillows that were purple and green at the head of the bed (she also had a big body sized pillow that she'd often curl up into at night). The bed mainly leaned on the left wall of the bedroom in a vertical position; on the right of her bed was a Madison 3-in-1 crib that has beautiful light purple sheets (it was in a horizontal position), inside of the crib (in the upper right corner) there was a soft polar bear stuff animal that Mari and Mathew had chosen when they discovered she was pregnant. Next to the crib was a white Madison changing table that followed the same color scheme that Alu's crib did, above it, in shelves that would end when they made contact with the inclined roof, there were stuff animals that had been given to the babe by her many Uncles and Aunts (not just the family member's one's, but also from Mari's and Mat's friends from the US) as well as a picture of a smiling Mathew with his hand over Mari's baby bump (it had been taken a week before his death) and a picture of Alu in Mari's arms at the hospital.

In front of the changing table there was a creamy white Wingback convertible rocker that had a periwinkle with white spots nursing pillow waiting to be used. Leaning against the right wall was Mari's study table made of the same wood as her bed; on it was Mari's touch screen laptop (that was perfect for drawing and editing art work on), it had a small shelf above it that had her new school text books, in the small drawer that the table had she had hidden her IPod and her headphones. She had a couple pictures decorating it's surface; she had one of her brothers and Mathew as children playing house with her, one of them all older eating Cold Stone ice cream in front of the store, one of Mari and all of her sibling's dancing in the rain, as well as one of all of the younger kids (aka. Gaby, Gigi, Ana, Andy and Tulio) sitting together in front one of the gardens in the Botanical Garden in the Bronx. Mari's blank closet was in front of her bed, and her dirty laundry, as well as Alu's basket, was hiding inside of there. In front of her bed there was a colorful, jungle themed bouncy chair with rainbow colored foam letters as a mat underneath it, the foam mat had enough room on it where she could lay Alu down on it for 'tummy time' and there was a small white plastic basket that had some of Alu's favorite toys in it.

Overall the house would have cost millions if her parents had paid for it out of their pockets, which is what made the house even more special, it was free. The bank was in charge of locating and purchasing a proper house for the family since they were being relocated due to their wishes. Mari had to admit though that she absolutely loved it. There was so much space and everything was beautifully decorated, best of all though was that it was a clean slate.

A small whimper coming from her side let her know that Alu was waking up from her two hour nap, and that she was most likely going to need another diaper change. Mari slowly sat up and planted her feet on the lush carpet; she stood up and looked adoringly over Alu. The babe was wearing a long sleeved onesie under her warm princess footie pajamas, her pick pacifier had fallen out of her plump mouth, and her grey eyes (babies eyes don't really gain their color until after around 5-6 months and they still can change afterword's) looked up at her sadly, her arms and legs were kicking around in discomfort as Mari cradled the babe to her chest.

 _"Shh, shh, it's okay baby. Mami's here."_ She murmured to the slightly distressed infant. She laid Alu down on the changing table, opened one of the drawers and took out the diapers and wet wipes. She changed Alu quickly, as the babe really hated being changed, and started dressing the baby in her little party outfit that she had left out before the babe's nap.

The door behind her opened and Gonzy's head popped in between the crack, _"Mari, we didn't wake her up did we?"_ he asked her sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Mari's mouth twitched upwards, her brother was so cute.

 _"No, Gonzy you two didn't."_ she informed her guilty brother teasingly. _"It was actually about time she woke up, I want to feed her before the guests arrive any way… are the kids dressed yet?"_ she asked him , wanting to know if the chibi's she could hear fooling around currently in the play room had already changed into clean clothes.

 _"Ahh, Dani's making sure that their dressed… So who's coming again?_ Yuzuru-san _and?"_ he asked her, confusion marring his face.

 _"I think it was him and his only son… What was his name… Ahh,_ Tamaki _, I think."_ She told him as she made herself and Alu comfortable on the rocking chair, the nursing pillow helped her position the babe to her breast as Alu started to suckle. _"Pass me that baby blanket will you, please… Anyway I believe that he is Dani's age so he probably is just turning 17 years old this spring…"_ Mari said thoughtfully as her obedient brother passed her the small white and purple blanket to cover her modesty.

Maria looked over the second eldest son in pride, her brothers always cleaned up nice. He was wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt with the cuffs of his shirt undone as he had the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing off his watch on his left hand. He had on a plain black tie and slipper-shoes that mimicked how fancy dress shoes looked like, and his straight black hair was parted to the right side of his face highlighting his pale face. Gonzy stood at the modest height of 5"5 and his dark brown eyes flashed with playfulness as he looked at his elder sister.

 _"Hmm, if_ Yuzuru-san's _kid is anything like him we're going to have a lot of fun with him…"_ he said mischievously.

Maria returned the mischievous smile with one of her own before her expression melted into one of concern, _"Gonzy, remember what_ Yuzuru-san _said about his family? His mother hates his son because he was illegitimate; he doesn't even live in the same house as he does…"_

Gonzy's eyes widened slightly as he remembered when the usually bubbly man had morosely (and most importantly serious) lamented over his lack of relationship with his own child due to a foolish mistake from his past… and his mother. _"That's right… God, his (that is_ Yuzuru-san's _) mother must be an awful old hag… The poor teen is probably anxious about meeting us since_ Yuzuru-san _has spouting off about how we're family to everybody…"_ he pondered thoughtfully.

 _"Mmm, that's why I want you to tell the others to be nice to him, after all by the end of this evening we'll practically be family with him as_ Yuzuru-san _probably won't ever leave us alone, and if_ Tamaki- _kun is anything like his_ Otou-san _, he probably won't leave us alone either."_ She informed him, answering his unasked question. She pulled her shirt back up, as Alu had her fill of milk, and cleaned the baby's face off with the baby blanket (more like feeding blanket as she always used this one and another green-pink blanket when she was feeding Alu).

 _"Ok, I'll pass on the message... Are you going to get dressed yet?"_ he asked Mari, looking at her old sweats and graphic t-shirt.

 _"Yup, could you take Alu please… I won't be long…"_ she asked while handing over the curious, and sleepy, babe.

 _"No problem hermana, she's Tio's favorite little niece!"_ he exclaimed while kissing her small tuff of hair.

Maria snorted in mirth, _"She's you're only niece Gonzy."_

He smiled cheekily at her as he shut the door behind him softly and made his way downstairs. Maria sighed in content, before getting up and making her way to her closet. After undressing herself, she pulled on some tan stockings and a pretty button up olive skirt and put on a creamy white sweater and put on her favorite slippers that looked like winter-themed ugg boots. She put on some eye-liner, and lip gloss before smiling at the petite figure looking back at her in the mirror.

Maria's tamed short curly brown hair had natural golden highlights that where usually more visible in the sunlight, frame her heart-shaped face and barely reached her shoulders. She had, what Dani called, a pear shaped figure and curvaceous legs. Her breasts were the humble size of 36-C, and the skirt she was wearing helped accentuate her wide hips and small waist. She was short, only 5'' exactly, but it had never really bothered her unless she found she couldn't reach something from a high cabinet, but that's what her tall brothers were for. Her cheeks were a naturally rosy color that she had abhorred when she younger as she always look like she was blushing, as she smiled looking at her eyes, as they were favorite feature of her body, they were a beautiful hazel-green shade that she hoped her daughter would inherit, most people never really noticed her eye color though as she was always wearing her black framed glasses (she lovingly called them her nerd glasses) as she was blind without them.

She closed the closet door and made her way down the stairs to the living room where she could hear the commotion that was her family making a ruckus in satisfied with what she was wearing for the evening. **_'I guess if there is one complaint I have about the new house, is all the bloody stairs'_** she mused to herself.

 ** _Translations:_**

 _"hermana(s)"=== "Sister(s)"_

 _"Tio's/Tio"=== "Uncles/Uncle"_

 **Authors Note:** **I had to break this chapter in two as it was way too freaking long… so the next chapter will have the dinner with the Suoh's and their first day of school that was promised in the preview of the last chapter… By the way, do you guys like that I put up the names and ages of my OC's at the beginning of each chapter? I thought it might be helpful since there are so many… Ohh, before I forget this chapter is dedicated to CasieGracie96 (who was my first follower and favorite), MISCharacter, and DMCP!**

 **Remember, I'm updating this story monthly... basically at the end of each month, this month is the exception since it was published towards the end anyway... (o l l o)**

 **3,651 words**

 **REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW**

 **Love,**

 **Mara-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Dinner Part 2 and First day of School_**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own OHSHC otherwise my OC's would be canon.

 **BTW: I'm going to call the younger siblings (from Gaby and down) the** ** _Piohas/Pulgas_** **or** ** _Chibi's_**

"You are my Sunshine" _~~~ This when they are speaking in Japanese_

 _"My only Sunshine"~~~ This is when they are speaking in Spanish; any phrases that are actually written in Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapter!_

 ** _"You make me happy when Skies are Grey"_** _~~~ This is thought_

 ** _The Nava Family (from Oldest to Youngest)_**

 _Andres Floy Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: June 16; Married for 20 yrs with Patricia)_

 _Patricia Jaime Sodo de Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: November 10; Married for 20 yrs with Andres)_

 _Maria Pilar "Mari" Nava (17 yrs old; B-day: August 30; Deceased boyfriend that she had one infant daughter with)_

 _Daniel Angel "Dani" Nava (16 yrs old; B-day: April 8)_

 _Gonzalo Rafael "Gonzy" Martinez-Nava (15 yrs old; B-day: March 18)_

 _Maria Gabriela "Gaby" Nava (12 yrs old; B-day: July 12)_

 _Lorena Carla "Gigi/Lore" Martinez-Nava (11 yrs old; B-day: March 30)_

 _Ana Maria "Ana/Anita" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Gabriel Andres "Andy" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Tulio Miguel "Tulio/Mickey" Nava (5 yrs old; B-day: January 15)_

 _Alejandra Isabel "Alu/Isa" Nava-Iannana (3 months old; B-day; Febuary 14)_

 ** _Pets:_**

 _Leo Ace Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: June 29)-Golden Retriever w/ golden fur; brown eyes_

 _Boo Hallows Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: August 1)- Golden Retriever w/ white fur; blue eyes_

 _Samuel "Sami" Shells (1 yr old; B-day: November 5)- Turtle_

As Maria entered the living room, she looked in astonishment at the sight her siblings made all squished on the couch with little Alu curled up on Dani's chest, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the two eldest brother's expressions. Dani and Gonzy did not look happy to have all of their younger siblings surrounding them at all sides while each one was talking their heads off at the same time. Dani sent her a pleading look that practically screamed 'have mercy on my poor unfortunate soul'….

She stifled her laughter as she made her way over to them; she plucked up her baby from Dani and looked sternly at her younger siblings. _"Niños, you can't all talk at once otherwise we won't be able to understand a word you're saying."_ She scolded them.

Sheepishly they all apologized guiltily to their elder brothers, before beaming up at her.

 _"Mari, you look really pretty."_ Complimented Gaby, she was the eldest of the younger kids and the most patient out of all of them. She was 4"9 in height, and was actually considered to have been pretty short for her age group in the US (Maria, personally, had just always believed that all of Gaby's school friends were part giant), her stubborn knee-length wavy hazel-nut hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and the curls bounced with every step she took, she had a green headband (she was obsessed with headbands) with a cute little bow pulling any stray curls out of her face. Her honey-brown eyes were sparkling in joy; her oval shaped face was crinkled in sweet dimples as her plump lips tilted upwards in a cute smile. She really hated wearing dresses so she had on white leggings with a long mid-thigh length light green baby doll top, she was also wearing green slippers that looked a bit like flats.

 _"Yea! I really like your sweater! It's the one with flower patterns stitched in the back, right? It's my favorite, don't you think she's pretty Andy!?"_ Ana asked Andy all the while complimenting her eldest sister; she was like a steam engine, loud and fast. The older female twin (4"2 in height) was wearing a cute baby blue dress with white stockings, and blue-flat-looking-slippers that matched her dress. Her straight, slightly wavy, waist length hazel-nut hair was loose and only being held back from her face by two white hairclips was parted to the right. She was practically bouncing in her seat and her reddish honey-brown eyes were filled with excitement as she looked at her younger twin for confirmation.

 _"_ _Unn, se ve muy bonita."_ Andy quietly told his excited sister; he was the exact opposite of his twin sister, he wasn't brash like she was as he was always taking into account what other people were going through, but he was an equally happy kid even if he wasn't shouting from rooftops. The younger twin (also 4"2 in height) was wearing beige khaki pants and a dark blue sweater vest over a short sleeved dress shirt. His straight, slightly wavy (like his twins' hair) hazel-nut hair was slightly long for a boy and was parted to the left side, it was being held back by dark blue hair pins to keep out the starnds from his face. His greenish honey-brown eyes were looking at his twin sister in barely concealed amusement, confirming that despite the fact he was the younger of the two he was definitely the more mature one.

 _"Yea, yea, me too! I think you look cute too!"_ Tulio exclaimed happily form the other side of Andy. The, 3" foot, five year old's shoulder length tamed curly golden brown hair had been gathered up in his usual low ponytail was bouncing as he vibrated next to his brother in excitement. He was wearing black dress shorts and a white sweater vest over a very light blue-almost white-button up shirt and cute ocean blue slippers that looked like sneakers. His hazel eyes were drinking up the scene that they all made together in the living room; his slightly chubby rosy cheeks were sprinkled with adorable dimples as he beamed up at everyone, his "Mister Pork" stuff animal of a pig with a tie was tucked under his arm.

Gigi looked at Maria's outfit critically, _"Hmm, I like the skirt Nee-chan it makes you look fabulous."_ She said in a mock-serious tone, though her dark chocolate brown eyes conveyed the honesty of her answer to said 'Nee-chan.' Her thick midnight black hair, was a similar shade to that of her brother by birth Gonzy, was straight and came up to the middle of her black. She wore black shorts over her white wool stockings and a white button up dress shirt with a black and white striped tie that used to belong to Dani when he was younger; she also had similar flat looking black slippers. She had a similar face shape as Gonzy's and she was a pale girl despite spending countless hours outside with her siblings, and cute dimples framed the corners of her mouth whenever she smiled.

 _"Gracias chicos! You guys all look very nice, Dani did a good job helping you out."_ Maria told them happily, her face somewhat red from all of the compliments her youngest siblings had dished out to her.

Alu gurgled happily in her arms as she sat on Dani's lap when he patted the spot after noticing that she had nowhere to sit. Dani was tall like Gonzy (well compared to Maria he was at least), he stood at 5"5, but unlike his adopted brother he wasn't going to be growing much anymore. He had his neck length wavy reddish-brown hair held back from his face by a couple of black hair pins, his right ear was pierced with a black stud; overall he looked like a bad boy. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black dress shirt and a white tie, like Gonzy, he had his sleeves pulled up showing that he was wearing some wristbands of bands like MCR and Greenday. His reddish-hazel eyes surveyed the room somewhat lazily now that his older sister was blocking him from the _piohas_ and _pulagas_.

"Nee-chan," Daniel started off slowly, testing the Japanese word on his tongue, _"When are the Suoh's going to be arriving? I think Mami said that the food was almost done…"_ he asked her curiously.

 _"_ _Dani, como voy a saber yo?_ _I'm not all knowing, hermanito…"_ Mari teased.

 _"I remember, Mama said that they are supposed to be arriving around 6:45!"_ chirped Gaby, happy to be able to contribute to the conversation between the eldest siblings.

 _"Hmm, then they should be here any minute."_ Dani replied to the proud 12 year old, _"Thanks Gaby."_ he said smiling gently at her, this was a smile reserved only for his family and it made Gaby even happier to have it directed at her.

 _"_ _Niños! Por favor vengan a ayudarme!_ _I really need you to help me set up the table!"_ Maria could hear her mom shout out to them from the kitchen. Gonzy, Dani and her exchanged glances before sighing in unison and standing up.

 _"Vamos ninos, we should help Mami finish up."_ Maria said encouraging the younger kids who didn't really look too happy to move away from the couch they had been sitting on. She shared amused glances with her brothers as they made their way to the kitchen.

The next few minutes were a blur of activities as all of the Nava children helped their mother set up the table for 13 people, as well as prepare and serve the food for the whiny golden retrievers that were begging for food in the kitchen. Not three minutes after the last plate was set on the table, the doorbell ringed. The noise level in the dining room increased as her excited younger siblings quickly made their way to greet Uncle Yuzuru and their "new cousin" Tamaki, with her Dani and Gonzy following sedately behind them.

Gigi was actually the one who made it to the door first with Ana at her heels, she ripped the door open and smiled at the older blond male in front of her that had proclaimed them all to be his beloved "nieces and nephews" a half-hour into being introduced to him. He was dressed in a classy (and most likely very expensive) black suit with a lavender tie (it was the man's favorite color), behind him was a nervous teen wearing an equally expensive suit like his father. His suit was also black but he was wearing a periwinkle button up dress shirt under the coat part of the suit, and his tie was a darker hue of the shirt, he had blond hair and amethyst eyes that he must have inherited from his mother's side of the family as Yuzuru-san had brown hair and eyes... if she could recall correctly Yuzuru-san had told then that Tamaki-kun's mother was French after all.

"Yuzuru-Oji! You're finally here!" Ana exclaimed in joy, as all of Maria's younger brothers and sisters began to hug the man in exuberance. Maria hid a smile in Alu's-minimal-hair at Yuzuru-san's happiness at being called 'Oji'-Uncle-in Japanese, before smiling welcomingly at the anxious teen looking in shock at the amount of children crowding his tearfully-happy father.

"You must be Tamaki-kun." She told him confidently, "I'm not sure if your father informed you about all of us, as there are a lot of us, to you before… but I believe we should do the introductions inside yes?" Maria told him in a kind but formal manner, Tamaki-kun smiled at her before making his way inside as Daniel and Gonzalo began to usher the younger kids inside.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Patricia, her mother, said chirpily. "Tamaki-kun you are a spitting image of your father!" she told him as she kissed his cheek, completely ignoring the now bright cherry teen, before doing the same to a pouting Yuzuru-san _-"We just saw you yesterday Yuzuru-kun!"-_ who only stopped acting childishly after receiving the same treatment as his son. "Dinner is almost ready; Andres should be in his office on the second floor…" she informed Yuzuru-san when he looked at her questioningly at her dad's noticeable absence. "I believe you know where it is right?" after he nodded in acquiescence her mother informed him that he was welcomed to go right up and wait with her husband for the meal.

"Now, Tamaki-kun," her mother began, "you must be very overwhelmed by the number of my children surrounding you at the moment." She told him soothingly.

Tamaki-kun went red and began to try to deny her mother's-accurate-claim before she shushed him by placing her finger on his lips gently. "Now, now. I'm not teasing you Tamaki-kun, it's just a fact, after all this usually anyone's reaction when they meet my little humble family." She told the embarrassed boy, ignoring the snorts coming from her teenaged son's at the 'little humble family' comment.

"I am Patricia, but you can call me _Tia_ or Oba-chan, as it is said here in Japan right?" she asked him, wanting to confirm that she had used the correct term, after the still bright red teen nodded his head she continued on-all the while pointing to each of her children-naming all of the occupants staring at him curiously.

After everyone had been introduced her mother made her back to the kitchen to check on their meal, not before giving one last threat to her children in Spanish _"Portanse bien, don't pick on him or tease hi too much, the Japanese have different customs than we do got it! If you don't…"_ she trailed off, but her warning was loud and clear and her younger siblings nodded their heads rapidly reminding Maria of bobble heads as they all solemnly said _"Si Mami."_ in unison.

"So," Dani began as his mother finally left the vicinity, "you're Tamaki, huh? Your dad wouldn't shut up about you!" he told him with a straight face as all of them made their way back to the living room.

"Ha, wouldn't shut up? More like wouldn't stop waxing poetry about you and you're club, I think it was." continued Gonzy with an equally straight face as he stared unabashedly at the fire-truck red teen.

"Ohh…um-I'm sorry…I-a..didn't mean to.." Tamaki-kun stammered uncomfortably. Maria rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Its fine Tamaki-Kun, they are just teasing you." She told him in a reassuring voice while playfully glaring at her now grinning brothers, she rubbed Alu's back adoringly as she fussed a bit at all of the jostling.

"Aww, Nee-chan! You never let us have any fun!" they cried together while 'pouting'.

"But in all honesty, we were just teasing you." Dani reassured the blond teen, whose coloring was starting to return to normal, flashing him a charming half-smile.

Tamaki-kun tentatively smiled back before looking down at Tulio who was pulling on his sleeve.

"Ne ne, you're our cousin now right? Can I call you Tama-itoko?" he asked cutely as his other siblings (the piohas and pulgas that is) looked at him imploringly.

Tamaki-kun literally melted. "So cute~" he squealed, much like a little girl, to her amusement as well as Gonzy's and Dani's who were failing to hide their bewildered stares and laughter at the now twirling teen with full arms, as he had tried to hug all of the piohas at the same time.

Maria giggled at the scene. "Alright, alright. Calm down Tamaki-can I call you Tamaki, honorifics kind of bother me, and we're cousins now right?-my siblings are extremely adorable but they do need to breathe love." She told him amused.

Tamaki blushed before setting them down on the ground and gracefully sitting down once more on the couch beside her, Tulio scrambled up onto his lap with a grin and looked adoringly at the new edition to the family. Tamaki looked a little unsure of what to do with the five-year old making himself comfortable on his lap until Gonzy caught his eye and wrapped his arms around Andy, who had also perched himself on the lap of his brother, prompting Tamaki to do the same to the excited chibi.

"Anyway," Dani asked, "what kind of club do you have? Yuzuru-Oji mentioned that you started one-two years ago…"

"Ahh, yes! The Host Club!" he said excitedly, "The Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands."

Ana, Andy and Tulio looked on clueless at the teen, not really understanding what Tamaki had been saying-probably because he had said it so fast in Japanese-Gaby and Gigi looked at each other than at the excited 'host' in front of them in horror. Dani and Gonzy's expressions of disbelief and a bit of disgust mirrored Maria's own.

"So…" Gonzy trailed off a bit before Mari and Dani asked with him, "You're prostitutes?"

"I never would have guessed that prostitution was allowed in high schools… that's just…" Maria trailed off in disbelief.

"Tamaki-itoko, you're a _whore_?" Gaby whispered the last word her honey brown eyes wide in horror as Gigi gripped her hand.

Tamaki flailed.

"NO, no. Nonononononononononono! NO!" he exclaimed rapidly trying to explain the purpose of his _club_. "The Host club isn't like that at all! It's innocent! We just sit and talk to girls… we also do cosplay and take trips! My fath-the principal would have never allowed it otherwise!" Tamaki elaborated while looking at us pleadingly.

"Oh, so you-um you guys don't you know-" Dani began asking nervously.

"NO! I promise!" Tamaki interrupted.

Maria giggled, she tried-honestly-to cover up the peels of laughter that were escaping from her throat, before long all of them-even the youngest trio, who didn't even know what was so funny-began to laugh at the misunderstanding.

The rest of the dinner, a Venezuelan dish that revolved around arepas, went off without a hitch. The exotic meal won the hearts of their extended "family members," and they (all of the kids plus teenagers) watched 'The Addams Family' on Netflix (it was the favorite movie of the family and Tamaki had never seen it previously) before it was time to feed and put Alu to sleep for the night (or at least until she woke up…again), after the movie ended Tamaki and Yuzuru-san (as using the honorific never failed to send the older man into a comical depressed frenzy) made their way home.

"Bye! My beautiful nieces and nephews! I hope you have wonderful first days of school tomorrow! And don't worry, you're uniforms will be coming in soon, just wear whatever you want until then!" Yuzuru- san bellowed as their limousine pulled away.

"Yes, bye cousins! I'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki cheerfully called out after him, smiling at the entire Nava family as they waved good bye from their porch.

"Ja ne, Tamaki-itoko!" they chorused before they all made their way upstairs to sleep.

The next morning, Maria did not wake up to the sound of an alarm clock like most teens do, but the wonderful sound of her wailing three-month old baby. Maria groaned in acceptance before cradling the babe under her chin while humming a sweet lullaby under her breath to calm her down.

 _"Buenos dia, Nena."_ She whispered lovingly kissing the top of Alu's head before changing her diaper and then plopping down on the rocking chair to feed Alu her breakfast.

Dani and Gonzy opened the door of her room quietly, before they both tiredly plopped on her bed. Yawning, Dani asked her, _"So… how are we going to do this? Mami y Papi had to leave early today, since its day numero uno in our new lives…"_ he finished somewhat sarcastically.

 _"Dios Dani, too early to act like a bitch…. Should we shower first and then wake up the other?"_ Gonzy asked her blearily eyed.

 _"Hmm, Dani you shower first. While he's doing that, Gonzy wake up Lore-(Gigi)- and Gaby, tell them to shower quickly before waking up Ana, Andy and Tulio to do the same. After Dani gets out of the shower you can go in, I'll start making breakfast as soon as Alu's done feeding, Gonzy please get out as soon as you can so we can switch positions and I can shower…. Dani you'll dress the chibis before going down to eat, k?"_ After the sleep deprived brothers nodded their heads at the plan, which was actually very similar to their old one (from when they lived in NY), _"Alright break!"_ she told them teasingly, as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and sprang into action.

Mornings in the Nava household were hectic and chaotic, this morning in an entirely different country made it no different… it was comforting to Maria in a way. After everyone was dressed and had eaten breakfast, everyone was piling into the big SUV, with their book bags and lunch boxes, and they finally began to make their way to Ouran Academy.

Maria, tearfully, dropped Alu off at daycare for the first time before they stopped at the elementary school and left off three ecstatic kids (Ana, Andy and Tulio) who were all very excited for very different things. Gaby and Gigi, in contrast, entered the middle school somewhat apprehensive but excited all the same, as they waved their older siblings good bye.

Maria quickly parked the car in the high school parking lot and the trio quickly ran into the building, not before marveling in disgust over the pink state of the school- _"Dear sweet baby Jesus, tell me the school isn't pink… I thought so"-_ after all what sane person painted their school a shade of pink similar to that of the Barbie dream house?

They had half an hour before first class was starting and they needed to find their class before then, they quickly made their way to the office directory after a tall-glaring-red-head student pointed it out to them-honestly people in Japan were strange, he had looked so surprised that they had even asked him for help-and picked up their schedules. Maria was in class 3-A, Dani complained that he was in 2-A with Tamaki but she could tell that he was secretly glad to have the other boy in his class, Gonzy on the other hand was in class 1-A.

 _"Buenas suerte hermanitos... I'll see you at lunch, k?"_ she whispered lovingly at the stone-faced teens. They nodded solemnly at their elder sisters before they all parted ways and sprinted to their first classes.

 ** _Translation's:_**

 _"Piohas/Pulgas"=== "Pests/Ticks"_

 _"Se ve muy bonita"=== "She looks very pretty/beautiful"_

 _"_ _Gracias chicos"=== "Thanks guys"_

 _"_ _Como voy a saber yo?"===_ _"How would I know?"_

 _"Hermanito"=== "Little brother"_

 _"Ninos"=== "Children/kids/guys; usually refers to male kids but when in group of one or more males mixed with females you refer to the entire group as 'ninos'"_

 _"Por favor vengan a ayudarme"=== "Please come and help me"_

 _"Vamos niños"=== "Come on guys/kids"_

 _"Portanse bien"=== "Be good"_

 _"Si Mami"=== "Yes mom"_

 _"Buenos dia, Nena"=== "Good morning, baby; Nena is a term of endearment that can be used to describe an actual baby or one's (female) beau"_

 _"Mami y Papi"=== "Mom and Dad; informal"_

 _"_ _Numero uno"=== "number one"_

 _"_ _Dios, Dani"=== "God, Dani"_

 _"_ _Buenas suerte hermanitos…"===_ _"Good luck little/baby brothers"_

 **Author's Note:** **I had to split up the paragraph again! It just got too freaking long! But I guess I did have to explain how all of the Nava's actually looked like at least once right!? I hope you guys don't mind that I mix in Spanish words/phrases in the story, I mean I've gotten used to having Japanese one's and the occasional French/German (as it seems that these are three most popular languages other than English on FanFic) popping up when I read fics and I don't want it to be a distraction from the story itself… also I know that I asked this in the last chapter, but no one seems to have reviewed over whether they like it or not, I wanted to know if you guys liked having the Nava family tree posted at the top of each chapter… well that's all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in a month! Please don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **(3444 words)**

 **REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW**

 **Love,**

 **Mara-Chan (o l l o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: First Day of School Continued…_**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own OHSHC, because then I would at least own one of the volumes of the series, but alas I'm dirt poor!

 **BTW: I'm going to call the younger siblings (from Gaby and down) the** ** _Piohas/Pulgas_** **or** ** _Chibi's_**

"You are my Sunshine" _~~~ This when they are speaking in Japanese_

 _"My only Sunshine"~~~ This is when they are speaking in Spanish; any phrases that are actually written in Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapter!_

 ** _"You make me happy when Skies are Grey"_** _~~~ This is thought_

 ** _The Nava Family (from Oldest to Youngest)_**

 _Andres Floy Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: June 16; Married for 20 yrs with Patricia)_

 _Patricia Jaime Sodo de Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: November 10; Married for 20 yrs with Andres)_

 _Maria Pilar "Mari" Nava (17 yrs old; B-day: August 30; Deceased boyfriend that she had one infant daughter with)_

 _Daniel Angel "Dani" Nava (16 yrs old; B-day: April 8)_

 _Gonzalo Rafael "Gonzy" Martinez-Nava (15 yrs old; B-day: March 18)_

 _Maria Gabriela "Gaby" Nava (12 yrs old; B-day: July 12)_

 _Lorena Carla "Gigi/Lore" Martinez-Nava (11 yrs old; B-day: March 30)_

 _Ana Maria "Ana/Anita" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Gabriel Andres "Andy" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Tulio Miguel "Tulio/Mickey" Nava (5 yrs old; B-day: January 15)_

 _Alejandra Isabel "Alu/Isa" Nava-Iannana (3 months old; B-day; Febuary 14)_

 ** _Pets:_**

 _Leo Ace Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: June 29)-Golden Retriever w/ golden fur; brown eyes_

 _Boo Hallows Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: August 1)- Golden Retriever w/ white fur; blue eyes_

 _Samuel "Sami" Shells (1 yr old; B-day: November 5)- Turtle_

Maria stood in front of her classroom nervously, they were starting a week late into the school year and her new homeroom teacher had asked her to wait in the hall for moment so that she could be introduced to the entire class. She hated public speaking, even if it was just going to be for a moment, she hated the judging eyes that would follow her every movement… her brothers always told her that she was a little paranoid.

"You can come in now." Her teacher's cultured voice beckoned.

Maria passed through the threshold tense as everyone's eyes locked onto her form in curiosity, her right hand gripped tightly onto the strap of her 'One Piece'-themed messenger bag, the keychains that hung from the zipper made little clinking sounds as she walked. Maria couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she saw that all of the other students were in the schools designated uniforms; she had a minimal amount of make up on (some lipstick and eye-liner), her short hair swayed side to side with each step and her long side bangs helped cover up her reddening face, and she was just wearing plain black skinny jeans and a creamy white baby doll top and her black convers… in comparison to the very expensive Ouran uniform she felt rather plain.

She stood in front of the class as her teacher, Minami-sensei, wrote her name on the board and introduced her to the class.

"Class this is our new classmate Nava Maria." She spoke calmly while gesturing to her.

"Ano…" Maria started out nervously, before bowing slightly, "Good morning, I'm Maria, like sensei said… I'm new to Japan so I hope that I don't disrespect any of you due to my lack of 'know-how'…. Please take care of me." She finished nervously.

Minami-sensei nodded pleased with introduction, "Does anyone have any questions?" Hands shot out into the air before her black haired teacher chose on a girl with her hair split up into intricate pig-tails sitting in the second to last seat by the window, "Hai Umino-chan?"

"Ano sa, Nava-chan…how tall are you?" the girl asked her curiously, as one all of the students looked at her wanting to know the answer to her question. Maria hated being vertically challenged.

"Oh, I'm exactly five feet tall… why?"

Whispers dominated the classroom, Umino-san giggled before answering, "It isn't a problem! I just thought that it was really cute that you're so short…"

"Ahh, that's enough. Please stop whispering! I'll only let Nava-chan answer two more questions." Minami-sensei said in a board voice as hand once again rose in the air quickly. "Hideki-kun." She called out.

He bashfully rubbed the back of his head before asking, "Are you single?" catcalls filled the room as other boys leaned at the edge of their seats.

"Yes," she whispered embarrassed, "But I'm not looking for a bo-boyfriend right now." She stammered out, her face bright red. **_'What kind of questions are these? Who the hell asks someone that on their first day of school!?'_** Maria thought as her heart pounded. Some of the boys, like Hideki-kun, looked visibly disappointed at that information while the girls just looked at her curiously.

"Sensei! Minami-sensei! Choose me I have a question!" a small teen with honey-blond hair and warm brown eyes said loudly gaining the attention of everyone from the room; she sighed in relief when all of their eyes came off of her. Minami-sensei nodded in acquiescence and the blond chibi smiled cutely at her before asking, "Where are you from Nava-chan?"

Maria blinked in surprise, happy that at least on person asked a normal question. "Oh, well I was born in Venezuela, that's in South America, but my family moved to New York City when I was little… so this is my first time being on the other side of the world since my family was always in the western hemisphere." She told him sweetly and sent him a grateful smile for asking a non-embarrassing question.

Minami-sensei clapped a couple times to gather the attention of the rowdy class that was now shooting questions at her, "Now, now. That's enough questions, you can ask her whatever you want during you're free time but right now its class time. Nava-chan there is a free spot behind Umino-chan." Maria made her way to the girl who had asked her her first question.

She plopped somewhat gracefully as the class started. Thankfully there wasn't enough time between classes in order for her curious peers to ask her questions, but by the time lunch time arrived she was beyond happy to make a quiet 'break for it' to the door. She went outside with her lunch box and sat down on one of the benches, while waiting patiently for her brothers to show up she called the daycare to check up on Alu (it was her first time being away from her baby so long and it was starting to make her anxious). When she caught site of the two boys horse-playing as they made their way towards her she couldn't help but smile at them.

"Nee-chan!" Dani shouted happily when he caught sight of her sitting there peacefully, he was wearing white skinny jeans with black lace-up combat boots and a black MCR graphic-tee that covered their favorite album (the Black Parade) he also had various jelly bangles and bands on his slim wrists.

Gonzy looked up at where Dani was looking and smiled at her in joy his watch glittered in the sunlight when he lifted his hand to wave at her, he was wearing form-fitting white dress pants nice black dress shoes and a black button-up shirt and a white tie that Maria had put in his Christmas stocking two years previously.

 _"Hola chicos! Como fue? Were the kids in your class equally annoying as the ones in mine?"_ she asked switching into Spanish as they settled down next to her. She pulled out her ham and cheese sandwich and her chocolate milk from her bag as well as her Sunchips, her brothers followed her example and pulled out their own similar lunches.

Gonzy snorted in amusement, _"They are pretty intrusive huh? They asked me the weirdest questions, but otherwise… todo fue bien… Ahh did you know that the_ 'Devil-twins' _that_ Tamaki _was talking about yesterday are in my class!?"_ he told them while opening up his strawberry flavored milk and taking a sip.

Dani groaned around his first bite of his sandwich, swallowing up the food in his mouth before complaining, _"Don't even mention him in my presence_!" he whined.

Maria and Gonzy exchanged bemused glances, _"But, Dani, I thought you liked_ Tamaki-itoko ?" Maria asked him semi-confused.

He groaned in despair again, " _That's the thing Mari, I do like him. He's an okay guy, funny and all that… perfect temperament for a primo…. The problem is he's so fucking flamboyant! He started fangirling the moment he realized we were in the same class, and he insisted that I had to sit next to him no matter what! After all what kind of cousin was he if he couldn't even look after me in class? Dios! It was so embarrassing!"_ he ranted at them.

 _"Wow… just wow."_ Gonzy muttered looking at his haggard brother before locking eyes with Maria and bursting out into laughter.

 _"Mierda Gonzy! Stop laughing it isn't funny! Oh… not you too Mari! Why are you guys so mean!?"_ he pouted cutely, at least in her opinion… but then again people had told her in the past she had a younger sibling complex, anything they did was extremely adorable in her opinion, she just had extreme control over it.

"Dani-itoko!? Where are you!?" a very familiar voice shouted out in concern.

Dani groaned in despair, _"Fuck he found me… We have to hide…"_ he whispered desperately.

Maria giggled before she decided to be very evil and she called out to the worried blonde, "Tamaki-itoko!? We're over here! Is something wrong?" she asked the blonde as he practically skipped over to them. Gonzy began laughing once more at Dani while he looked at her in betrayal and whispered _"Me traicionaste!"_ bitterly.

"Maria nee-chan! You found Dani!" he exclaimed happily as a black haired glasses-wearing teen followed behind him at a sedate pace while jotting down notes quickly in a black notebook, "I was so worried that I'd lost him!" he confessed to her while comically inspecting Dani for injuries.

"Tamaki," wheezed a still laughing Gonzy, "You're killing me.. please stop…hahaha" Tamaki's confused and concerned expression only fueled to make him laugh more.

Maria smiled at their antics before deciding to intervene as it seemed that Dani was about to blow a gasket. "Calm down Tamaki-chan! Breathe in and out! Dani is fine. Gonzy!" she elbowed said brother while staring at him harshly, "Calm down, before you fall off your chair! Dani, I'm looking at you so calm down." She scolded the three boys.

"Aww, nee-chan… you're no fun." Gonzy pouted as he wiped a tear from his eye before he avoided a slap to the back of his head form Dani and sticking his tongue out childishly at his brother.

Tamaki calmed down instantly and sheepishly apologized, hi companion raised an eyebrow at Maria's control of the situation.

Maria nodded in mock pleasure of the outcome, "Now, Tama-chan please introduce us to your friend."

Tamaki blushed at the nickname his beloved cousin and older-sister figure bestowed upon him before introducing the boy standing patiently beside him, "This is Ootori Kyoya, he's my best friend. Kyoya, this is Maria and Gonzalo, they are Dani's older sister and younger brother and my cousins." He told the teen proudly.

Kyoya nodded politely at her and gave her a 'charming' smile that sent shivers down her spine, "You should visit our club afterschool." He offered politely.

"Yes great idea Kyoya! Maria nee-chan you guys should visit my club after school, please!" He begged dramatically while holding onto her legs and while giving her the kicked puppy face. _'Dios, he's just like his father when he doesn't get what he wants…'_

Maria smiled at him before shaking her head, I'm sorry Ootori-kun but I don't believe that will possible we've got prior responsibilities."

The rest of lunch was a semi-peaceful event, well as much as it could be with Dani and Tamaki thrown in the mix those boys were the exact opposite. When the lunch bell rang signifying the end of their break Maria sluggishly got up, kissed her brothers and cousin-he turned a very amusing color of red-goodbye and nodded politely at Kyoya before she made her way back to her classroom.

"Nee-chan! _We'll meet up at the car, si!?"_ she heard Gonzy shot at her retreating back, she raised her right hand and made the 'ok' sign without turning around and went around the bend up the stairs back to her class. The rest of school followed a similar pace as the morning half did except she got to go to her favorite class at the end of the day, art. The classroom that Ouran provided was spectacular, they had all kind of materials (from inking tools to oil pastels to water color to scratch art) and the room was spacious and flowy.

When art class finished, Maria was more than ready for her day to end. She hadn't been attending school because of Alu, she had been much too young to be without her mother until recently and she had dedicated herself to studying Japanese and the Ouran curriculum. All of her books had been packed and her station cleaned when her cell began to ring….

Maria made her way to the third Music room with an amused Gonzy by her side, humming quietly to a song that no one else could hear. She had gotten a somewhat distressed call from Dani 10 minutes previously to that moment saying: _"That idiot Tamaki has me taken hostage at his disturbing club! Mari you need to save me! He won't let me leave and we need to go and pick up the piohas and pulgas!"_

She and Gonzy exchanged dubious looks as they pushed open the doors of the third Music Room. Roses, of all things, blew delicately onto their faces and the sound of seven voices saying "Welcome." beckoned them inside. Tamaki sat elegantly on a chair with his hands intertwined on his lap, his friend Kyoya was standing-posing-at his right side behind him were two boys she believed were in her class as the blond haired boy sitting on top of the taller teens shoulder was one of the classmates that asked her a question, on his direct left was an androgynous brown haired girl in the male Ouran uniform behind her were a set of sensually posing twins.

 _"Gracias a Dios!_ What took you so long?" Dani exclaimed relieved as he pulled her into a hug.

Maria looked at her frazzled brother in bemusement. _"Que pasa Dan_ i… the club doesn't look that weird… it's more normal looking than your old dance group."

"They're better looking too," Gonzy teased. "Not that I'm into dudes that is," he explained while looking at the confused club and ecstatic Tamaki, "I love girls, but Dani on the other hand… he should be enjoying this."

"You're here!" Tamaki squealed.

"Yea, no thanks to you!" Dani snapped at the blond teen.

Tamaki looked disheartened for a moment before brightening up once more while looking at her, "Maria nee-chan! I'm so glad you could make it!" he through his arms around her petite form and twirled her around for a bit, Maria let a few giggles escape from her lips at his antics. Dani looked on affronted while a cheerful Gonzy held him back from-physically-harming an oblivious Tamaki.

"Hehe, just a girl on a rescue mission Tama-chan!" she told him seriously before scolding him, "What's this I hear about you kidnapping my little brother. Didn't I tell you during lunch that we couldn't visit your club today?"

Tamaki visibly deflated at his nee-chan's words, Maria had her hands firmly planted on her hips and serious expression marring her face that her siblings had named her 'mom-face,' as it only appeared when she was telling someone off, before her expression softened somewhat at his dejected expression.

Maria sighed wearily, "Tama-chan, I'm not really that mad at you. I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't listen to me. This is just the first day of school in an entire different country and we want to be there before the chibi's get out of class to show them that even though our parents aren't there because they are working, that we'll always be there for them, waiting on the side lines for them to come home with us… besides this is the first time I've been away from Alu for so long and I really can't wait to go pick her up." She explained to him calmly.

Tamaki nodded understandingly before guiltily apologizing, "I'm sorry nee-chan. Dani-itoko, Gonzy-itoko."

Gonzy just smiled at him in an understanding fashion, "No harm done Tama-itoko, you were just excited right? I probably would have done the same thing." He admitted sheepishly before elbowing Dani (he was well known for holding grudges but it wasn't like Tamaki had 'kidnapped' him out of maliciousness).

By his side Dani huffed exasperated, "Fine. You're forgiven." He said somewhat coldly, making Tamaki sink in to himself, "Just ask next time Tama-itoko." Dani said calmly, but in forgiving manner that practically screamed Dani as the teen had never been very good at expressing himself, but hi usage of Tamaki's nickname entailed that their blond cousin had-indeed-been forgiven by the grudge-holding teen.

Tamaki flashed him a bright smile, all the while the Ouran High School Host Club had stayed uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire exchange, even when Tamaki had dragged an angry Dani into the club room and had ordered them not to let him out, and had been looking at the four cousin's in open curiosity, barring Kyoya of course as he had already been aware of the situation, before one of them finally spoke up.

"Tono? Who are these people?" one of the ginger twins asked curiously as the other one continued their question, "Yea, tono? I believe the black-haired ones in our class right Hikaru?" he asked looking at his nodding counterpart.

"Ne, ne. Nava-chan's in our class right Takashi?" the blond haired third year student had descended from his perch on the much taller teen and was now bouncing on his heels while he gently threw his pink bunny- ** _'Where the hell did the bunny come from?'_** \- in the air and catching it before it hit the ground. The stoic teen beside him let out a calm grunt in affirmation to the other boy's question.

"These are my cousins!" he exclaimed proudly before pointing at each of the elder Nava children in age order, "This is Maria, Daniel and Gonzalo. But there's more of them!" he told them excitedly.

Maria giggled at her cousin's enthusiasm. "Tama-chan!" she teased, "There's enough of us make up a volleyball team and still have extra players!"

Tamaki only smiled blissfully, "They are all so cute!" he sighed dreamily.

Gonzy snorted at his expression, "Tama-itoko you are one of the only people I've ever met to not run away screaming after getting a full dosage of Nava…. On top of that you're calling those little demons cute! I mean I can understand why you think Alu's adorable, but even she's a hellion when she wakes up screaming at three in the morning…" he told Tamaki mock seriously.

The other host members looked on even more intrigued by the information that the conversation was providing as Gonzy and Dani took turns goading Tamaki into saying how his adorable younger cousins were 'innocent little angels'.

Maria looked at the spectacle they were making amused before walking over to the two boys that were in her class. "Hey, I'm Ma-Nava Maria, as you already know." She told them amiably messing up slightly as she almost stated her first name before her last.

The shorter, standing at 4"10, of the two boys locked eyes with her, they were a beautiful honey brown color that reminded her a bit of her younger sister's eyes but they were a much lighter shade. He smiled cutely, only making himself appear younger, at her and introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Honinozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey!" he said cheerfully, "And this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi, but you can just call him Mori for short, right Takashi?"

"Ah" Mori-san affirmed, he was the polar opposite of his cousin. He was 6'4 in height (a giant in comparison to her short five feet stature); he had straight black hair and warm dark chocolate brown eyes and had a mature air about him, physically speaking he appeared older than he was… and Maria couldn't help but envy that a little bit, no one ever took her seriously, nor respected, when she went about with Alu strapped to her chest.

Maria's eyes strayed to look at the odd sight of the two red-haired twins wrapping their arms sensually around each other as their faces closed in and their foreheads pressed together as one of them shed a few tears…. She could see her brothers matching expressions of horror at the incestuous display, no doubt imagining and inputting themselves in the twins' current situation. Dani was right; this club was a bit disturbing… at least she finally met a guy her age that was shorter than she was.

Maria smiled at the odd pair of cousins, "Hmm, feel free to just call me Maria. I'm not all that used to the honorifics and I have a lot of siblings so calling any of us Nava will cause a swarm of children to look at you questioningly," she teased playfully, "besides, we're the same age right? There's no need for formality."

Honey smiled at her cheerfully, "Unn! So you have a lot of brothers and sis-"

Honey's question was cut off to the sweet lullaby of 'Dango Daikazuku,' letting Maria know that Gaby was calling her, she smiled apologetically at Honey before answering the phone, absentmindedly she noted that all of the host and her brothers seemed to have stopped their conversations to find out what the call was about, _"Hola? Gaby? Que paso?"_ she asked, switching to her first language with ease.

 _"Mari? Where are you? The middle school just got out… Gigi no está aquí todavia, she wanted to talk to some girls she met in class and she told me to go ahead without her, but I thought that you guys would be here already…."_ Gaby said worriedly.

 _"Ay nena, lo siento. We got caught up talking with the other members in_ Tama-chan's _club."_ She explained sharing guilty expressions with her brothers, _"We'll be there in five minutes tops, alright?"_

 _"Okay, it's fine Mari. We'll be waiting for you!"_ Gaby said understandingly, that girl was much to patient to ever snap at her beloved elder sister, besides it was her sister's first day of school in about four and half months.

 _"Gracias mi amor, we're on our way."_ She hanged up before looking at her blond cousin "I'm sorry Tama-chan but we have to go, Gaby and Gigi are just getting out from school and then we have to go pick up the chibisukes at the elementary school and then get Alu from daycare…." She waved off Tamaki's guilty expression and apologies, "No worries Tama-chan, I'm actually pretty happy that we had to perform a rescue mission for Dani, I wouldn't have socialized with anyone new, other than Ootori-kun, if I didn't. It was nice to meet you Honey-san, Mori-san. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She told the two cousins happily.

 ** _Preview:_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _Translations:_**

 _"Hola chicos! Como fue?"=== "Hey boys/guys! How was it?; informal"_

 _"Todo fue bien"=== "Everything went well"_

 _"Primo"=== "Cousin"_

 _"Mierda"=== "Shit"_

 _"Me traicionaste"=== "You've betrayed me"_

 _"Gracias a Dios"=== "Thank God"_

 _"Que pasa Dani"=== "What's wrong/going on Dani"_

 _"_ _Hola? Gaby? Que paso?"=== "Hello?_ _Gaby? What's up?"_

 _"Gigi no está aquí todavía"=== "Gigi isn't here yet"_

 _""Gracias mi amor"=== "Thanks love"_

 **Author's Note:**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKA!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy your holidays!**

 **Well here is the next installment of the chapter… god that took me forever to wrap up… I still can't believe that I had to split up the original chapter into three parts… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! What did you guys think about me making Dani gay? Do you guys have any guesses on what the pairings will end up being? Any who… I'll see you next month!**

 **3656 words**

 **FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW**

 **Love, Mara-chan (o l l o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Teen Mom**

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, no matter how much I wish it wasn't true…

 **BTW: I'm going to call the younger siblings (from Gaby and down) the** ** _Piohas/Pulgas_** **or** ** _Chibi's_**

"You are my Sunshine" _~~~ This when they are speaking in Japanese_

 _"My only Sunshine"~~~ This is when they are speaking in Spanish; any phrases that are actually written in Spanish will be translated at the end of the chapter!_

 ** _"You make me happy when Skies are Grey"_** _~~~ This is thought_

 ** _The Nava Family (from Oldest to Youngest)_**

 _Andres Floy Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: June 16; Married for 20 yrs with Patricia)_

 _Patricia Jaime Sodo de Nava (47 yrs old; B-day: November 10; Married for 20 yrs with Andres)_

 _Maria Pilar "Mari" Nava (17 yrs old; B-day: August 30; Deceased boyfriend that she had one infant daughter with)_

 _Daniel Angel "Dani" Nava (16 yrs old; B-day: April 8)_

 _Gonzalo Rafael "Gonzy" Martinez-Nava (15 yrs old; B-day: March 18)_

 _Maria Gabriela "Gaby" Nava (12 yrs old; B-day: July 12)_

 _Lorena Carla "Gigi/Lore" Martinez-Nava (11 yrs old; B-day: March 30)_

 _Ana Maria "Ana/Anita" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Gabriel Andres "Andy" Nava (9 yrs old; B-day: April 26)_

 _Tulio Miguel "Tulio/Mickey" Nava (5 yrs old; B-day: January 15)_

 _Alejandra Isabel "Alu/Isa" Nava-Iannana (3 months old; B-day; Febuary 14)_

 ** _Pets:_**

 _Leo Ace Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: June 29)-Golden Retriever w/ golden fur; brown eyes_

 _Boo Hallows Delta (2 yrs old; B-day: August 1)- Golden Retriever w/ white fur; blue eyes_

 _Samuel "Sami" Shells (1 yr old; B-day: November 5)- Turtle_

Two weeks had gone by since the Nava siblings started school; surprisingly it hadn't gone too bad. Maria had lunch with her brothers every day at the same peaceful location on the bench in the garden, Tama-chan and Kyoya-kun would occasionally drop by to chat with them before they would 'pick-up' Dani to go to class. Gonzy seemed to become rather good friends with the crossdressing girl and ginger twins from his class. Gaby and Gigi, while not popular with the girls in their class since they were too tom-boyish for them, had made some friends with a couple of boys in their class that were sport fanatics like they were. Ana wouldn't stop talking about her new friend Sarah who was half American-ergo knew English- and Japanese, Andy swore that the girls-terrifyingly-had the same personality; Andy had made friends with a rather quiet boy, Yuki-kun, who was as fond as the library as he was. Tulio had made fast friends with a bubbly little blonde girl named Kirimi, who was in his kindergarten class. Even she had socialized more with Honey and Mori since the day she was introduced to them at the Host Club, but she was a bit reserved in becoming close friends with any of the students in Ouran Academy since she wasn't sure as to how they would react to her being teen-mom. She didn't really care about how they treated her, but she didn't want them to attack her siblings or Alu.

Tama-chan had been begging them to come visit the club afterschool again, especially since it was currently Saturday (and a half-day, as all classes on Saturday ended at 12:30PM) and the weekend was 'upon them.' Personally, Maria was positive that Tama-chan just wanted to show off his many 'cousins' to the customers of the Host Club.

"Tama-chan," Maria sighed in a somewhat frustrated fashion, "I'm really, really tired. I honestly just want to go home right now and cuddle in front of the telly with Alu and watch a drama or a movie…"

Tamaki slumped a little as he walked before perking up, "We could all watch it together! We could close the Host Club for today and go watch a movie at your house!" he said excitedly.

Dani groaned pitifully beside Kyoya-kun, "Tamaki, I have to deal with your shenanigans during class because you sit next to me and your my cousin… b-but it's the weekend! I don't want to deal with your annoying Host Club, no offense Kyoya."

"None taken." Kyoya replied amusedly.

"Unn, the twins and Haruhi are funny and all- but we're not really that close yet… and I don't want to expose them to the insanity that is our family yet…. They might run away!" Gonzy piped up.

"Exactly!" Tamaki exclaimed, "We should all hang out in order for us all to become closer together!"

Her brothers groaned in unison, Tamaki was determined, and they could tell that the 16 year old boy wasn't going to let it go.

Maria sighed in resignation, "Alright, alright. Tama-chan you win."

Tamaki squealed happily, "Yay! This is going to be-"

"But!" Maria cut him off, "I have some rules that the entire Host Club has to follow," she began seriously while looking at him and Kyoya, "no one is allowed to go into bedrooms unless they have been given permission by the owners of said room. The second floor is off limits, unless you're going to use the bathroom. No picking on my younger siblings or Alu, if I say you guys need to go, you leave. Since it's lunch time I was going to make burgers and fries, so no complaining! Also, since you guys are basically inviting yourselves over, I need you to buy more hamburger buns, soda, ground beef and potatoes at the super market if you guys want to eat."

Tamaki nodded his head excitedly while Kyoya wrote the list of rules and groceries in his back notebook. "This is wonderful! We'll see you there Mari nee-chan! Dani-itoko, Gonzy-itoko!" Tamaki chirped before heading back to the Host Club's clubroom with Kyoya.

"Nee-chan!" Gonzy whined, _"Why did you invite them!"_

 _"_ _Gonzy, deja de ser grosero._ _You know_ Tama-chan _wasn't going to let it go!"_ Maria scolded as she started up the car.

 _"I know, I know… but still!"_ Gonzy exclaimed frustrated while running his fingers through his now messy hair.

 _"Ugh, Gonz. You don't even know half of it! Since_ Tama _is involved it's going to be a disaster! I love him, I do but…."_ Dani motioned with his hands, not knowing how to explain.

 _"He's_ Tamaki." Maria and Gonzy finished in unison.

The Nava siblings, plus baby Alu, had finally arrived home in their usual chaotic fashion and had changed out of their stifling-particularly hideous when it came to the females-uniforms when the Host Club arrived.

 _"I'll get it!"_ Tulio shouted excited to meet his Tama-itoko's friends, as he ripped the front door open. "Tama-itoko! You're here!" he squealed happily as he launched himself into the blonde's arms. Leo and Boo barked excitedly as they practically threw themselves on the older teen for some loving of their own.

"Tulio!" Tamaki exclaimed equally happy as he carried the five-year old into the house all the while patiently trying to calm down he two retrievers as he, and the Host Club, was surrounded by all of the chibis.

"Hey Tama-itoko! We haven't seen you since last weekend!" Gaby chirped before she hugged the teen around the waist in greeting and pulling away so that her siblings could greet their cousin.

"TamaTamaTamaTamaTama!" Ana screamed barreling into Tamaki, almost knocking him over. "HI!"

Andy tried to pry his twin sister off him semi-futilely, "Sorry cuz, Ana just had chocolate… I'm happy to see you!"

Lore giggled looking at the wide-eyed Host Club, "Jejeje! Tama-itoko, I think we broke your friends!" she said mock-seriously as she gave the older boy a half-hug. All of her siblings turned to look at the other teens, who were being slobbered in doggy kisses, in unison before they surrounded them and began to ask questions all at once.

Dani came down the stairs with his laptop under his arm and looked at the Host Club bemusedly, "Now, now. Chibi's back off!" he said teasingly, "You don't want them to run away in fright now, you're overwhelming them!"

Maria's cute younger siblings bushed embarrassed before sheepishly apologizing all at once-"Sorry!"- Maria giggled before stepping out of the kitchen, where the Hosts could now see her, "This must be pretty overwhelming right?" she asked the club members.

Hunny nodded his head, "Hai Mari-chan! But you have a lot of cute younger brothers and sisters!"

"I agree." Maria said sweetly as she looked at her siblings, before turning around to see Gonzy carrying a crying Alu.

"Mari, I think she's hungry… it's 1:15, so she has to be starving." He told her while handling the babe back to her mother.

Maria nodded in agreement, "Yup, _ay mí amor tienes hambre preciosa_ _."_ She cooed lovingly as she sat down on the couch before grabbing the pink and green baby blanket to cover up her modesty while she fed the baby, Leo and Boo were at her heels in concern for the tiny squalling human.

The Host Club followed her into the living room before their eyes widened even more comically at the now content mother and child. Boo jumped up onto the couch and curled up beside her.

"You're a teen-mom!" they exclaimed in unison, baring Tamaki and Kyoya who had already known that she was.

"Hmm," Maria looked up at them, "Yes. Yes I am. Why? Is that a problem?" she asked while scrutinizing them.

"No." Hunny responded quickly, "We were just surprised…"

"Yea, we didn't take you for that kind of girl…" one of the twins said in semi-shock.

Gaby glared angrily at the teen, "What are you implying?"

"Are you trying to say my sister is a slut?" Lore hissed.

"No! No," the other twin admonished, "it's just that…"

Mari sighed tiredly before rubbing her eyes, Dani and Gonzy were-thankfully-in the kitchen prepping things up for lunch, "It's fine… I get it. My boyfriend and I, we went to friends birthday party and the drinks were spiked, we'd never drank alcohol before so we got pretty drunk and we ended up… well you know," she said awkwardly while gesturing at Alu, "I ended up becoming pregnant with Alu, and since we both didn't believe in abortion, and with our parents' blessings, we decided to have her." She explained.

"Where is he now- if you don't mind me asking?" Haruhi inquired curiously.

"Mathew, he passed away in an accident in November." She told them softly ignoring their gasps.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I- I shouldn't have asked-" Haruhi began fretting nervously.

Maria giggled-sadly-sweetly, "Its fine Haruhi-chan! It still hurts when I think about it, but you have to face reality at some point right?"

Haruhi smiled sadly back at her, "Yea."

"Unn! Besides were gonna tell Alu-chan all about Mathew when she's older right nee-chan!" Tulio chirped as Maria nodded in confirmation.

Lorena giggled mischievously, "Yup! I'm definitely going to tell her about the time I caught Mat, Dani and Gonzy when they accidentally destroyed the Christmas tree…." She said conspiratorially before breaking out into mad giggles, causing all of them to smile.

"Now, boys." Dani began while looking at the Host Club, "I know that staring at my breast-feeding sister has to be the most action any of you have ever had, but it's still rather unsettling don't you think?" he asked them sarcastically as they all reddened, only really realizing that she was breast-feeding in front of them, before looking at his blond cousin questioningly, "Tama, why didn't you tell them about Alu before you guys arrived?"

Tamaki blushed before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest… I forgot."

"Tama-itoko, that's a terrible thing to forget." Gaby said amusedly causing Tamaki to blush an even redder color.

Maria giggled amused, "Jeje, Tama-chan, it's fine." She stuttered out whipping away tears from her eyes.

Dani looked at the blond as if he was this insane new species parading around in his living room, "Right, anyway… Nee-chan we need your help in the kitchen." He stated looking at his sister, deciding that paying attention to Tamaki would only serve to give him an unneeded headache.

Maria nodded and checked to see if Alu had fallen asleep while suckling, she had. Maria smiled softy at the babe before she tucked in her breast back in her shirt under the blanket and gently placed her sleeping charge in the bassinet in the living room. "Alright, let's get this lunch started." She shooed everyone out of the living room into the kitchen, "We have to be a little quiet since Alu is sleeping, but it should be fine…" she trailed off as she made her way to the sink filled with potatoes and started belting out instructions.

"Alight! Gonzy, get the pans out and heat up the oil for the fries! Gaby turn on the little oven and start warming up the hamburger buns! Gigi pass me the cutting boards so that you and Dani can start cutting the potatoes! Remember that you can't cut them too thin." She instructed as she opened up the plastic covered ground beef and began to kneed it before forming a patty. "Ana and Andy, I need you to get all of the condiments out onto the table! Gonzy please take out another cutting board and cut some tomatoes and onions, please!"

"Ooh, ooh! What should I do?" Tulio asked excitedly.

Maria smiled at him as she put down two patties to fry. "Show our new friends where all of the plates and cups are and set the table!" she commanded him playfully.

"Hai!" he responded with a comical salute before bouncing off to show the shocked teens standing in the kitchen's entryway where to get the plates and cups.

"Alright guys! I need a sound off! Who wants cheese on their burger!?" she asked over the sound of her working bee's. All of them started shouting out at once, much to her ire and confusion. "Hey! Everyone be quiet! Do you want to wake up Alu? Alright, this is probably going to be an easier to question to have answered… who doesn't want to have cheese on their burger?"

"We don't!" Andy said pointing to himself and Ana who had her nose scrunched up in distaste at the mere thought of the dairy product ruining her burger.

"Cheese is disgusting!" she stated looking around at their audience, "That is-"

"Unless it is-" Andy interrupted.

"Maracaibo cheese!" they finished together earning groans from their siblings who had heard this tirade for years.

"Yes-yes! We know!" Dani groused annoyed as he put in more fries in the pan of boiling oil, "You two crazies only like the smelliest cheese in the existence of cheese… but all other kinds are abominations right?" he asked rhetorically.

Gigi snorted as she walked pass Dani and brought a plate full of piping fries to the center of the table, "No one can touch these until we're all sitting down." She instructed the teens already sitting on the table.

Tulio huffed in annoyance, "I know that Gigi!" he said petulantly, "You don't have to say it every time!" he whined.

Gaby laughed as she plopped down into a seat, "Yes we do Tulio. After all we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time would we?" she teased as all of the older siblings began laughing, much to Tulio's, Ana's and Andy's ire.

"I thought we agreed we'd never talk about that again!" Andy complained embarrassed as the Host's became more curious.

"What are you guys referring to?" Tama-chan asked curiously, wanting to know more about his precious cousins.

"NOTHING!" Andy, Ana and Tulio shouted panicking at the thought of their big brothers and sisters telling the Host Club about the 'Fry Escapade of 2014.'

"Uh- We mean, nothing at all-" Andy began, trying to cover up their anxiousness.

"Dear cousin Tamaki!" Ana chirped nervously, as she wrung her hands behind her back.

"Yea, yea noth-" Tulio agreed as he jumped from foot to foot only to be cut off by the piercing wail of a cranky baby.

" _Ay, ninos!_ I told you guys not to be so loud." Maria chastised them as she flipped a patty on the griddle before turning over to Gonzy who had already finished chopping up the toppings for the burgers, "Gonzy can you please get her for me." She begged.

Gonzy smiled mischievously at his older sister, "Hai, Hai…. But if she needs a diaper change nee-chan you are on your own." He sing-songed as he went to the basinet holding the squirming, not to mention screaming, infant that was his beautiful niece.

Maria snorted in amusement, "Brat!" she called out at his back, "Alright Gaby the patties are done bring me the buns." She commanded her patient little sister. After she placed a juicy patty in each bun the two sisters went to the dining room together and sat at the table.

"Alright everyone grab a burger and some fries, you can put any toppings you want on your burgers alright?" she told the Host Cub who looked a little out of place as her 'cute' family began grabbing at the food served on the table as if they were ravenous animals.

"Hey! You have more fries than I do!" Ana complained as she stared at Gaby's plate enviously.

Dani snorted as he swallowed the bite of hamburger in his mouth, " _Pioha_ , eat the food on your plate first before you start complaining." He commanded her as he stole a fry from Gigi's unsuspecting plate.

"Hey Dani! Get your own food!" said girl snapped as she realized her brother's misdoing.

"Uh-oh… I think I squirted too much ketchup on my plate…" Tulio said nervously as half his fries were completely drowned in the sweet tomato sauce.

"Oh Tulio…" Gaby sighed sadly at the five year old before announcing to the table, "If anyone needs ketchup Tulio has way too much!"

Gonzy snorted from behind her, arms full of the now complacent three month old baby. "Mari I hope you saved a plate for me." He asked as he watched the gruesome sight before him before breaking down in laughter at the bemused and semi-horrified expressions of the Host Club members.

"Of course I did Gonzy." Maria said calmly, as if the mass gorging her siblings were partaking in was a regular event… which unfortunately it was, after swallowing her dainty bite of her cheese burger. Pushing his plate over to the empty seat by her, the 15 year old boy plopped down next to his sister and handed her his wide-eyed niece as she took in all the people sitting in the dining room.

Maria looked sheepishly at her guests for the first time since she announced that it was 'open feeding time' and blushed in embarrassment. "Haha, they sure are something right?" she said while referring to her siblings as they squabbled merrily while eating.

Wide-eyed, Honey smiled at her amused, "Is every meal like this?" he asked curiously as the more rowdy club members (Aka. the twins and Tama-chan) began to integrate themselves into the 'mass-feeding.'

"Unfortunately…" Maria sighed, "Well unless our parents are home that is, but yeah… every meal we have is this… chaotic."

"Oh," Honey said contently as he looked at the rowdy Nava family before smiling joyfully at her. "I think it's nice! Right Takashi?" he said looking up at the stoic teen, "It's very different from family meals at home… it's loud, but in good way!" he chirped excitedly.

"Yup." Was Mori's stoic response, as he ate his burger gracefully unlike his semi-clumsy and messy cousin.

Maria smiled sweetly at the small blond teen and tall black haired teen as she untangled Alu's grabby fingers from her hair and picked up her burger with one hand and continued to eat her meal in peace… well as much peace one can have when all her siblings and honorary cousin plus his friends are fighting over food. Honestly there was enough to go around they didn't have to act like five year olds.

After lunch was over and all of the plates were put away into the dish washer the Host Club members as well as the Nava family all made their way into the living room where they all tried to find comfortable positions on the couch or the floor.

"Alright, alright… teen with a baby coming through! I definitely get a spot on the couch." Maria commanded before glaring menacingly at one of the red haired twins sitting in her spot, "Up. You are in my seat."

The twin paled dramatically before moving from her seat at what seemed lightning speed as Maria's mood did a complete 180 and she became cheerful once more as she sat down contently on the couch.

"S-Scary…" the club members mumbled to each other at her giant leap in emotions, causing Maria to frown in confusion.

"What?" she asked confused at their weird reaction.

Dani chuckled in amusement as he teasingly wrapped his arms around the twin that Maria had unknowingly unleashed her anger on, "Don't take it personal Red." He said mischievously as he hugged the younger boy to his chest, "Nee-chan can be pretty cranky around this time… Alu keeps her up the majority of the night, you see? And she usually likes to quietly watch her drama at this time in peace… and well we're all here, aren't we?"

The twin in his arms blushed, cutely in Dani's opinion, before the older boy let go of him and plopped down next to his sister, "Hey chibisukes you guys can all sit on the floor, leave the couch for the guests."

Gaby scoffed angrily at Dani, "Why don't you sit on the floor Dani, and I sit on the couch?" she said glaring at the older boy.

"Because I said so." Dani said superiorly.

Gonzy snorted in amusement before deciding that the best spot to sit in was on top of said 'superior teen,' much to the older teens ire, "Ah, so comfortable." He said contently as he squirmed on Dani's lap to make himself more at ease on his perch.

Dani's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he pushed off the lithe teen from his lap, causing Gonzy to fall on the floor, "Get off me you fat ass!"

Only to earn himself a malicious and powerful pinch on his bicep, courtesy of the irate teen mom sitting at his right.

"Ow!" he yelped while rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

Gigi and Gaby giggled into their hands at Dani's childish response as their beloved nee-chan scowled angrily at him, "You know why you dunce." Maria snapped, "There are children present, not to mention guests… _extremely naive guests!_ " she huffed, finishing her sentence in Spanish so that the Host Club members, specifically her very sensitive cousin, wouldn't understand her overall impression of them.

Dani's face colored as he realized that he'd cursed in front of his niece, he didn't really care if he cursed in front of his younger siblings since he didn't really care about influencing them negatively… not that he would ever admit that to Maria… she'd tan his hide, but his cute little niece on the other hand…. That wasn't acceptable (please note that he is ignoring the fact that Alu is only three months old and has the memory capacity of a guppy). "Sorry… but did you have to pinch me so hard." He whined while attempting to pout.

"Of course I did! Otherwise you'd never learn… besides you didn't need to push Gonzy off your lap you could have told him to sit somewhere else." Maria said logically.

"Yea, Dani… you're so mean~" Gonzy whined while rubbing his butt and moving to sit next to said 'mean' older brother.

Dani rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed, "Whatever…"

Maria sighed as her two younger brother continued to bicker before looking up to the Host Club and smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry about them, they can be rather intense when they choose to be. Chibis, please sit on the floor so that our guests can sit on the couch." She instructed her younger siblings who complied with a small groan before looking at the Host's once more, "Please sit." She indicated with her hand.

Hunny was the first to sit as he plopped down at Maria's other side with Mori sitting down beside him, the other Host's followed after them with Haruhi siting between the twins (whom were next to Mori) and Tamaki sat next to Gonzy with Kyoya sitting on his other side. Gaby and Lore sat next to each other on the carpeted floor and were leaning on Gonzy's and Dani's legs, Leo had plopped down beside Lore and was resting his head on her lap, Ana and Andy were sitting in front of the red haired twins contently as they ran their hands through Boo's fur (as she was laying down between them), Andy had perched himself on Tamaki's lap as he began telling his blond cousin all about his best friend Kirimi-chan from kindergarten.

Smiling contently, Maria passed the remote to Dani, "Here find a good movie on Netflix for us to watch." She commanded him good naturedly as he took the remote with a sly smirk.

"Anything for you, your Majesty." He teased before he began surfing Netflix.

"Mari-chan?" Hunny asked tentatively.

"Yea?" she said looking at the blond curiously.

Fiddling nervously with his fingers he looked at the three month old baby contemplatively, "C-Can I hold her?" he asked shyly.

Maria looked at him in surprise before smiling gently at his request, "Sure! Have you ever held a baby before?"

Hunny shook his head, "Not really, I think that I held Chika-chan (my younger brother) once when he was born, but I was really little so I don't remember it." He confessed.

Nodding, Maria looked at him understandingly, "That's fine. Here," she said while placing a curious Alu in his arms while fixing his posture, "you need to support her head and your other arm has to go underneath her body so that she feels safe."

Hunny looked at the small baby in awe before smiling widely at Maria, "She's so cute! She looks a lot like her mama!"

Maria smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, It's been a while… I put up this notice on all my other stories when updated them last, but I forgot to post up this chapter with the notice so here goes:**

 _On a another note, I know his chapter is a little late by my standards considering that I always post it on the 24th but I have been having a really tough moment in my life right now. I've been really depressed since October, and it got so bad that I was feeling suicidal for a while (I still am really)…. I've lived with depression all my life really and this time it just really hit me hard, it got to the point where I couldn't physically leave my house, I would have panic attacks and fainted twice over the course of my first semester in college before I had to go to school. I ended up missing a lot of days and ended up failing my first semester, btw the letter addressed to me saying that I failed arrived on New Years Eve so my dad was extremely pissed. Additionally my beloved Abuela passed away the first Monday of the New Year, so on Jan. 4th, I now have a legitimate reason to despise Mondays. Her death literally happened in the span of three days, on Saturday she was hospitalized for severe stomach pain, on Sunday the doctors told us it might be kidney failure when they noticed one day later that she wasn't peeing regularly, my family was going insane trying to find the medication that she needed to treat her but they weren't able to find it in any of the hospitals, she died alone at 4:00 Monday morning in the hospital. The situation in Venezuela is disgusting, people are dying every single day because they can't afford to buy food (people who were middle class are now the poor, the poor are now the dying, the 'rich' can't find anything and are trying to escape) basically everyone is starving, medicine that could have been used to save people's lives like my grandmother can't be found anywhere. Unfortunately only my mom and dad were able to go to the wake and the funeral because we couldn't afford buying 6 plane tickets to Venezuela to burry my grandmother. It has been really difficult year for my family so far. In the end I decided to take a year off school to get my life together (it was one of the options the college I was going to gave me, they said I could readmit in a year), I'll be taking courses at the community college (during the summer and the fall) until I can go back to my original school, for now I have to find a job... Basically I'm not really in the right state of mind at the moment, my family is falling apart because my mother's grief over lousing her mother is causing her to lose her rationality, my sister Nana is literally drowning in school work (she's doing the I.B. diploma) and is snapping at everyone, I learned that my younger sister (code name) Mono is being bullied horribly at school by the 'cool kids' and I hadn't noticed it until now, my youngest sister (code name) Annoyer is failing school and only has one friend because the other kids don't like her…. Not to mention that I can't find a fucking therapist or a psychiatrist… I haven't really had much inspiration for writing lately. I'm still going to be updating my stories. I'M NOT DROPPING ANY OF MY STORIES! But please understand if they are a little late._

 **So yea… Anyway that was posted a while ago. Thankfully I now have a therapist and a psychiatrist… so I've been feeling better. I still have my bad days and I haven't had a lot of motivation to write (this isn't because I don't want to, it's just a part of the depression). I'm sorry that I've been letting you guys down by not updating, but I swear that I'll try to update when I can.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav/followed and stayed with my story.**

 **I'M NOT DROPPING ANY OF THEM!**

 **4113 words**

 **FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW**

 **Love, Mara-chan (o l l o)**


End file.
